


Youngblood

by SIFoote (TheMayWaters)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Verse, Omegaverse, Romance, Syndicate, Tattoos, Yakuza, Yakuza AU, criminal activity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:21:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 35,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21759724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMayWaters/pseuds/SIFoote
Summary: Privy to a deal he wasn’t supposed to see, Tsukishima finds himself in a unique predicament. A/B/O and Yakuza AU
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 147
Kudos: 472





	1. Yubitsume

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to my new fic. It took me about twelve different versions to get to this one. Enjoy!
> 
> I'm going to try and do an update schedule. If it doesn't work, then I'll update as I have chapters available. Some fics of mine, such as _Moon and Night_ , _Rebel_ , and _Damn Pinch Server_ are already part of the random updates. If I finish their prequels, then they'll take that upload space.
> 
> Sunday: _The Last Seven Years_  
>  Tuesday: _Fuck You_  
>  Thursday: _Omega_  
>  Saturday: _Youngblood_

Tsukishima Kei leaned into the bathroom sink at the Alpha Host(ess) club. The smells inside the club suffocated him; if they weren’t there as a joke party for one of his acquaintances (he refused to call them a friend after the events of that night), he wouldn’t feel guilty leaving them. Especially if he wouldn’t have to foot the bill. He took a deep breath, slapped some more water over his face and wiped it away with a paper towel.

He only needed to survive for a couple more hours and then he would go home and run the scent purifiers in his apartment on full blast. He could take a shower and wash off all the overbearing scents, then sleep. Tsukishima sighed softly before he straightened his posture and exited the bathroom.

Kei made to return to his table, but was distracted by voices at the end of the hall. There was an open door unlike when he walked past on his way to the restroom earlier that night. He followed his curiosity and stepped toward the low light filtering from the opening. There were four men inside the room and despite their mellowed and controlled scents, opposite the rest of the club, he could tell they were all alpha.

A closet took up the entirety of one wall and one of the alpha’s, with broad shoulder and messy black hair, rifled through the suit jackets. He picked one without much flair and flicked it off the hanger with grace before he put it on. He fiddled with the collar while the other men conversed.

“Most of our businesses are hosting their shareholder meetings this week. If we are planning on hosting our own little sōkaiya, we need to figure out who we can send to each business.” The man behind the desk had black hair that faded into gray and a lighter white tone on the ends. With his hair straight up, he resembled an owl. The name _Hoots_ for the club made a lot more sense.

“If I can have all of you look into who are relatively large shareholders we can send to each business, that’d be great.” The alpha pulled the suit closed over his chest and buttoned it. “I have a few other tasks to take care of tonight, but if you get me a list, I’ll review it tomorrow. I want someone I can trust with the secrets we’ve gathered on those old bastards.”

“What are you doing tonight?”

“An arms deal went wrong recently—so Ushijima and I will be visiting some of the lower ranking members to help them along with their punishment.”

“Will we be short on weapons for a couple weeks?” A broad alpha with short spiky hair spoke up from the corner of the room.

“No, I had a backup group securing some as well and they performed wonderfully. I need to make sure we send Kenma’s group a bonus this week.”

“I can take care of that.” The alpha at the desk offered. “It’ll only take me a few minutes to put in the call and the money can be on the way.”

“Come on, man, it’s Kenma. I need to handle it myself.” He turned around and started to walk toward the door. “Keep me updated as necessary. Ushijima, I trust you already have a doctor on site?”

“Yes, they are waiting on us in Shinjuku.”

Tsukishima straightened and scrambled his way back down the hall. His inebriated state delayed him from realizing that he stumbled upon the meeting of a yakuza kumichō and his subordinates. He burst back into the main floor of the club and spotted his group across the room. He slid through the crowd of people before he joined them at the bench. Over the crowd, he could see a plaque above the bar that declared it an official yakuza business. He swallowed hard and stared down at the shiny black table.

“You okay?” Yamaguchi Tadashi pressed a glass of champagne into his hand and the blond’s fingers curled automatically around the long stem.

“Don’t drink too much. The club is owned by the yakuza.” He whispered. “Pass it on, would you?”

“How do you know?” Yamaguchi whispered softly into his best friend’s ear.

“There’s a sign above the door and I may have eavesdropped on a conversation between and oyabun and his kobun.”

“You didn’t.”

“I did.” He leaned back against the seat and found himself staring up into the face of the alpha from the office.

“Mind if I have a word?” His smooth as butter voice washed over the table and even the host was stopped dead in his tracks. Tsukishima lost all the air in his lungs.

* * *

“Ushijima, I trust you already have a doctor on site?” Kuroo Tetsurō checked the sleeves of his shirt as he walked. His appearance needed to be pristine.

“Yes, they are waiting on us in Shinjuku.” Ushijima Wakatoshi, a large bulk of a man, fell into step next to him without delay.

Kuroo paused for a moment and held up his hand. There was a strong scent of strawberries near the door and the smell clearly belonged to an omega. He signaled for the others in the room to follow him as well and when he stepped out of the office, a slender blond was at the end of the hall slipping into the crowd. Kuroo followed at a leisurely place, Bokuto Kōtarō was the only one a little behind since he had to lock the office, but the blond was easy to spot in the crowd. Several of the hosts nervously stopped chattering with their groups of omegas and he politely nodded at them as he passed. The omega was with a group near the window and when he rejoined his friends, a glass was pushed into his hand.

Tetsurō stepped up to the couches casually and repressed his scent.

“I may have eavesdropped on a conversation between an oyabun and his kobun.” The omega whispered.

“You didn’t.” His friend’s face melted into a look of horror as he spotted Kuroo and his lackey’s over the blond’s shoulder.

Kuroo stepped up behind the omega and put on his best smile.

“I did.” The omega’s head fell against the back of the couch and the alpha stared into a set of pretty brown eyes framed by wire glasses. The table was completely silent.

“Mind if I have a word?”

Distress immediately leaked off the omega and soured the scent of strawberries.

“It’s nothing to be worried about—I’m merely the owner of the club.” Kuroo waved for his bodyguards to take a few more steps back. “I’ll only take up a couple moments of your time.”

The blond nodded hesitantly and stood. The alpha was pleasantly surprised by the omega’s domineering height; although, he was a little shorter than Kuroo.

“Bokuto, would you let the lead tonight know that this group’s drinks and table fee is on the house?”

“Yes, sir.” The alpha slid off into the packed club.

“Ushijima, please get the car ready. I’ll only be a couple minutes with our guest.”

Kuroo headed back the way they came and unlocked the office door when they got there. Iwaizumi was the only one to follow and he stood outside of the room as a guard.

“How much did you hear?” Tetsurō gestured for the omega to sit in the chair in front of the desk. He perched himself on the edge of the desk, with one leg on the floor to steady himself.

“The shareholder meetings, a deal that went wrong, and that you’re meeting someone in Shinjuku.”

“Nothing of consequence—business as usual.”

The omega nodded.

“You can stop putting off that distressed scent. I’m not going to hurt you.” Kuroo tilted his head. “Why’d you eavesdrop on our conversation?”

“I’m not sure. I was on my way back from the bathroom—the pheromones in the club were overwhelming—and when I saw the light, I walked toward it without thinking. I didn’t pay attention and see that this building was yakuza owned.” Tsukishima brought his hands together and tugged at his fingers.

The alpha smiled at the action. It was oddly endearing. “You’re aware now.”

“Yes, sir.”

“You’ve heard of the Kuroo-kai, haven’t you?”

The omega looked up at him. “Are you the young kumichō?”

“I am. It’s good that you recognize me.” Kuroo smiled. “I think I’ve kept you from your friends long enough and I have some business to attend to. You’ll keep what you did hear tonight a secret won’t you? There’s nothing absolutely awful about what you heard, but I want to play it safe.”

He agreed and Kuroo walked him back out into the hallway.

“What was your name, megane-kun?”

“Tsukishima Kei.”

“Pleasure to meet you, Tsukishima. I might see you again in the future.”

The alpha dropped the omega back off at his group’s table. With a final parting smile, Kuroo exited the building and climbed into the car waiting for him outside. He told Iwaizumi to start making a shareholder list for the Aobajōsai sect before he climbed into the car with Ushijima.

The drive was quiet, like it usually was with the stoic alpha; it was nice after a long day managing their assets. Kuroo pulled out his phone and browsed through the most recent news updates. A politician resigned after being found in connection to one of the other syndicates in Japan. He frowned. It’s didn’t bode well for the Kuroo-kai if politicians were easy to force to back down.

“Who’s the head of this branch?” Tetsurō asked as they crossed into Shinjuku.

“Yokoyama Shizuyasu. He’s originally from Miyagi and is on the older side. He was also around during your father’s lifetime.”

“His name is familiar. He used to run the sex-trafficking business, didn’t he?”

“That’s the one.”

“He was one of the more upset members when I announced that change.” Kuroo tucked his phone back in his pocket. “I guess we’ll have to see how many notches are missing on his fingers and add another one tonight.”

“Of course. Will you be needing your knife set?”

“It’s better to be safe than sorry.” He took the discrete box Ushijima handed him from the glove compartment.

Once they arrived at their location, Ushijima parked the car and the pair of them walked into the bar in Shinjuku. The bartender was a man named Sawamura Daichi, and he was a loyal member to the Kuroo-kai group, though he usually operated underground. Daichi nodded at the pair of them as they passed through the bar, he tended the busy bar counter, and headed to the back office.

Inside the main office, Kuroo pushed a button on the underside of the desk which triggered a wall panel to slide away and reveal a hidden staircase. The pair walked down the stairs; their shoes hardly made an audible click. At the bottom, it opened into a large room where several members of the group, Kuroo counted fifteen on a glance, sat in a seiza position.

One man at the head of them stood and bowed respectfully to his elders in the syndicate. Tetsurō recognized him as Yokoyama. He was an older man and he had a perpetually pouty-grumpy facial expression.

“Kuroo-sama,” he greeted softly. “I brought together all of the men involved in the arms deal as I was asked.”

“Good—I’m glad to see that you didn’t manage to foul up this simple task.” His smile wry, Kuroo pulled a pair of black gloves from his pocket and pulled them on his hands.”

“Ushijima and I considered a number of acceptable punishments.”

“I’m sure they are all deserved.” Yokoyama dropped to one knee. “How may I be of assistance?”

“Yokoyama—you were the main lead in this deal, were you not?”

“Yes, sir.”

“So, you admit to being the main contact should the deal go wrong?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Good. Let me see your hands.”

The man shakily put out his hands and Kuroo took several steps forward to inspect them.

“Your right pinky is entirely missing.”

“Yes, sir. Transgressions from your father’s reign.”

“I’m disappointed that you haven’t learned your lesson.”

The room was eerily still. Yokoyama swallowed. “I understand, sir.”

“I suppose that you’ll start on your left pinky then. Will you need assistance in holding the knife?”

“No, sir.” Yokoyama stood and walked himself over to the table in the corner.

He curled all of his fingers into his hand except his pinky and rested the appendage on the table. Shizuyasu pulled a knife from his pocket and held it with a clumsy hand. He gripped it tight before he brought it sharply down over the end part of his left pinky. A small whimper escaped his lips and the piece of finger rolled across the table until it fell to the floor.

“The rest of you line up. Provide your dominant hand and follow Yokoyama’s obedient lead.” Kuroo pulled up a chair and offered one to Ushijima.

Once all the men were done with their task, Kuroo pulled out his phone and dialed a number.

“Yes, Daichi, you’ll send down the doctor, won’t you?”

Garbled static from the other side was barely heard over the sound of the distressed whines of the Yakuza members.

“Good, thank you. I’ll send someone for cleanup duty immediately—unless you have someone from your sect that you’d like to volunteer? Fantastic. Send them in to clean up once we leave the bar.”

They waited for a few minutes before a short and tired looking omega stepped into the room.

“Yubitsume, again?” He settled annoyed, cat-like eyes on the oyabun and the look shut up several of the whimpers.

“Yaku-san, you know you love my business.”

“Hardly.” Yaku Morisuke set a bag down on the floor and dug through it until he produced a needle and thread.

“The men have to learn to pay for their mistakes.” Ushijima reprimanded.

“Yes, yes, men who fail to meet expectations cut off bits of their pinky until it no longer exists. No, I don’t care about the purpose. I’m charging you extra for calling me out so late at night.”

“Of course, would you like double your usual fee?” Kuroo grinned.

“I suppose that will do. Pay me once I’m done.”

“As always.”

Each man lined up in front of Yaku and had their wound stitched closed and a light layer of antiseptic and gauze applied. They were dismissed once the process was complete, then the next one stepped up. The omega was careful to not let any blood drip on him or his belongings as he worked. Kuroo watched in pleased silence—the yubitsume punishment went over well with their subordinates and he had faith that several of them wouldn’t commit further missteps while part of the Kuroo-kai group.

On his way out of the bar with Yaku and Ushijima, he made sure that Daichi saw him. The fellow alpha nodded and pulled out his phone to make a quick call. The room would be spotless before the end of the night.

* * *

“What did he say?” The other omegas were on him almost instantly when the alpha left.

“He just wanted to see what I heard tonight. I’m not permitted to talk about it.” Tsukishima reached for one of the drinks on the table.

“Is he blackmailing you?” Sugawara Kōshi scooted to the edge of his seat.

“No, he’s not. He just asked me to keep what I heard quiet It wasn’t anything incriminating—usual yakuza business. I didn’t realize what I was doing.”

“I’m glad you’re okay.” Yamaguchi nuzzled into him.

“What’s the group name?” Nishinoya Yū pulled away from the host who didn’t look like he wanted to be with them much longer.

“Kuroo-kai.”

“Oh, they’re the group that banned sex and drug-trafficking when the new head took over. It was published in their magazine and got bled out into the news sites.” Sugawara’s posture loosened. “Mr. Host, you wouldn’t mind getting us another round of drinks, would you?”

“Not at all.” The man jumped up and practically ran for the bar.

“How did we not realize this was a Yakuza owned place?” Ennoshita Chikara adjusted himself on the couch.

“There’s a plaque over the bar. I think we missed it since they don’t advertise it on the outside of the building.”

“Leftovers from the previous owner I’d assume.”

“Should we leave?” Tadashi offered quietly.

“Lets.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little PSA/FYI about the fic/terms in the fic.
> 
> The Kuroo-kai group is no way meant to be viewed as a joint ownership between Kuroo Testurou and Kai Nobuyuki. "-kai" in Japanese is a word that indicates group. I didn't want to use the corrupted version of "-kumi", which is "-gumi" because -gumi is tied to the Yamaguchi-gumi which is the largest syndicate in Japan currently. I didn't want to give the Kuroo-kai group that image. Particularly after my research into the Yamaguchi-gumi. They did recently ban drug-trafficking in their group, but they are still involved in activities like sex-trafficking.
> 
> Kuroo is the oyabun of the group (father) after his father passed on the mantle to him upon an early death. His subordinates are his kobun (son[s]). Kuroo might also be referred to as the kumichou (boss).
> 
> Kuroo also mentions soukaiya, which is where they own so much stock in a company that they are a part of the board of directors. Basically, they will sit in on a meeting as a threat of blackmail without necessarily actually blackmailing anyone in the room.
> 
> I will most likely explain more within the story or at the end of other chapters. All this research helped me write a story I was satisfied with. I wanted to share some pieces of it.
> 
> P.S. Sorry I don't have the long Latin vowels in the romanized version of the Japanese words in my note like I do in my story. I didn't type the note in Word where I have the long vowels programmed to keys on my keyboard.


	2. Bookmaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima has a crush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sings* _Bookmaker, Bookmaker, make me a match. Find me a find. Catch me a catch. Bookmaker, Bookmaker, look through your book, and make me a perfect match._ *ends singing*
> 
> I legit couldn't stop singing "Matchmaker" from _Fiddler on the Roof_ while writing this chapter. See below for why I changed the lyrics.
> 
> Also... there's a bonus at the end.

There was something addicting about the kumichō—so much, that Tsukishima couldn’t stop thinking about the incident at _Hoots,_ despite that it happened almost two months previous.

Yamaguchi forcefully took away his laptop when he decided to focus on research into the Kuroo-kai group instead of his university homework. The omega had moped around their shared apartment for almost two hours before he agreed to focus on the more important things in his life.

Particularly an internship he snagged with Tokyo Prefecture’s bookmaker company. He would be helping out with the lower side of the accounting on the gambling profits. Tsukishima was excited and thankful for the opportunity because it would give him a lot of necessary accounting experience for later jobs. Yamaguchi was proud of him for his accomplishments and supported him working in all their free time from university. It gave them both an excuse to refuse to hang out with their friends.

Tsukishima’s first day at his internship was spent in boring training meetings learning how to be a decent human being.

“Oh, one thing I forgot to mention.” Their beta instructor gave them a serious look before he pointed at the filing cabinet in the corner of the office. “If a man stops by, it’s usually an omega with half-blond, half-black hair and says he’s here for his payout. His name should be Kozume Kenma. His funds are in the bottom drawer, no questions asked. The key is on the underside of the keyboard.”

“Is he a prominent gambler?” One of the other interns raised their hand.

“You could say that—he’s one that doesn’t lose.”

“He must have crazy luck.” A female alpha pressed a hand to her chin. “I wonder how he calculates such large wins.”

Tsukishima had a funny feeling about the special box—but he didn’t have a way to bring it up appropriately in their training meeting.

“That concludes our basic meeting for today. Next week we’ll schedule each of you one day of the week to shadow an experienced bookmaker, then you’ll start working side by side with your peers. We’ll have a designated worker over your group as well. Be sure to let us know if there are any questions, or if you have any scheduling conflicts for next week.” The trainer dismissed them and they all independently caught their boss’ attention to let them know about scheduling issues.

The schedule would be sent out on Saturday. Starting Monday, the six in their group would be expected to work on their assigned date or lose the internship.

“How’d your first day go?” Yamaguchi peered over the couch at him when he returned home from the meeting.

Tsukishima closed the apartment door and toed off his shoes in the genkan. “It was a meeting introducing us all to the expectations. I’m excited for the opportunity and I get my schedule for next week on Saturday.”

“How much will you be working?”

“Undetermined. Next week we’re only working one day to shadow a senpai, then we’ll work together as newbies the next week.”

“I’m excited—let me know how it goes. I need to get my own internship.”

* * *

A month into the internship was when they first met the mysterious gambler that won enough to get his own locked drawer of winnings. Tsukishima was the back-office attendant, the one that would look up winnings and process them, while the front-office attendant would work directly with the gambler and garner their information and any bets they wanted to place while they were at it. A major sporting event was closing down upon them with winter, and many people were eager to make big winnings with the upcoming season.

“How can I help you, onii-san?” The other intern greeted.

“I’m here to collect. My name is Kozume Kenma.”

“Of course, give me just a minute.” The beta whirled around in his chair.

“Tsukishima,” he whispered furiously. “The money for Kozume-san, in the drawer, can you get it?”

The blond’s eyes went wide. It was the opportunity he was looking for to see what was fishy about the special payout. He stood and collected the key from the hidden location and opened the drawer at the bottom of the filing cabinet. It was filled with a box that nearly overflowed with cash. Tsukishima worked it out of the drawer before he closed it and carried the box over to the window.

There was a distinctly soft smell of peaches around the omega and he perfectly matched the description they were given—except there was a coil of a tattoo peeking out from the end of his shirt sleeve and at his collar.

Kenma counted each stack of yen carefully before he tucked them into a briefcase.

“Kenma, car in five minutes.” An alpha stepped into the building and walked up behind the omega.

Tsukishima’s eyes went wide and the juniper scent that drove him crazy for the past three months hit him hard.

“I’m almost done, Kuro,” the omega flicked through the last few stacks.

The alpha glanced into the booth and did a doubletake when he saw Tsukishima standing off to the side.

“Tsukishima-san, right?” He gave an easy smile and let off a soft scent that Kei felt his body react to.

“Yes. It’s a pleasure to see you again, Kuroo-san.”

“Did you get a job here?”

“An internship.”

“Exciting. I’m glad to see you working here.”

The other intern swiveled his head between the two of them in surprise.

“I own some stock in this, as you see.” Kuroo smiled at him. “Do you have any time off this week?”

“Thursday.”

The alpha pushed a business card through the glass partition.

“I have a six o’clock time slot available that day. Let me know if you want me to treat you to dinner.”

“Thank you.” Tsukishima picked up the card and inspected the simple design. It had the Kuroo-kai group logo imprinted behind it, alongside Kuroo’s name and what he presumed was a work number, not a personal one. It was a bright red color and looked a little ominous. On the back, there was a handwritten cell number. Kei pulled out his card case and gently tucked it into one of the empty spots near the front where it was easily spotted.

“I’ll be waiting to hear from you, megane-kun.”

The two left the building and the intern finally settled on Tsukishima with a strict gaze.

“You’re friends with the head of the Kuroo-kai?”

“Not really friends, I met him once before in a host club style setting. One of the ones the group owns—I was out with my friends and we talked for only a couple minutes.”

“He remembered you, though.” The beta looked terrified. “You had to be important to him.”

“I doubt that—I’m sure he knows and remembers a lot of people in his line of work.” Kei couldn’t help feel a little pleased with himself. The alpha remembered his name and asked him out to dinner. It was the perfect opportunity to bask in the smell of juniper before saying goodbye permanently. He couldn’t get caught up in a yakuza lifestyle—no matter how attractive the head of the syndicate group was.

Tsukishima came from a good family with an innocent background. He’d be negating his ancestors hard work to stay legal if he got involved with the yakuza. Kei sighed and knew that the dinner he’d agree to go on would have to be a permanent end to his relations with the yakuza. As soon as internship finished, he’d make sure to do his research and stay away from the Kuroo-kai group. If he didn’t, he’d be putting a lot more than just himself in danger.

* * *

Kuroo exited the governmental official gambling building with a little more pep in his step. Kenma rolled his eyes at the exuberant actions of the alpha as he pulled open the door to the non-descript car waiting for them.

“Are you happy, now?”

“Of course—especially when I know that he is already close to our organization.”

“You didn’t have to come with me to confirm if it was the right person.” Kenma pulled out a handheld videogame system and powered it on. It emitted quiet music of an opening screen sequence.

“No, but then I wouldn’t have gotten a date out of it.”

“I thought you learned from the last time you tried dating someone outside the syndicate.”

“Apparently not.” Kuroo sighed. “His scent is wild.”

“It is pleasant from an omega perspective.” Kenma adjusted underneath the seatbelt till he was in a more relaxed position. “I’m not sure where you’d plan to put him in the hierarchy—if he did want to join you in a life of crime.”

“He’d be my husband, of course. I could also make him a part of the komon or if he wants to be an accountant similar to what he’s doing now as a bookmaker, we could put him in the kaikei branch with you.”

“We jumped from you meeting the guy twice to you marrying him and giving him a high-ranking position in the family.”

“I have to dream big.” Kuroo grinned. “You are right—I should focus on our first date. I need a good place to take him. Somewhere that will impress him with the taste and craftsmanship. Good food requires a beautiful presentation.”

“RyuGin.” Kenma spoke up from his almost unsafe reclined position along the seat.

“Huh?”

“Nihonryori RyuGin in Roppongi. It’s a tour of Japan via food based on the current season.” The omega glanced away from his game. “The menu changes almost daily—in terms of taste and craftsmanship that is. The dishes will never be the same each day.”

“Think you can get me a reservation for Thursday?”

Kozume sighed. “I’ll do my best.”

* * *

“Old man Ito is expected to croak before the week is out.” Iwaizumi Hajime reported to Kuroo during their family meeting.

“Do you already have someone on site ready to remove his tattoos when he passes?”

“Yes, they are hosted in one of the smaller rooms.”

“Good, Daichi, where are we on a donor from a museum for the skin once it’s removed?” Tetsurō looked down at the table and pushed away a couple of the documents that were discussed.

Bokuto Kotarō, his wakagashira, sat on his right at the conference table, and Ushijima Wakatoshi, the shateigashira, was on his left. The members of the saiko-komon were sat in ranking order around the other sides of the table and only a few of them were extended families from the wakagashira and shateigashira. Ushijima only ever allowed his own wakagashira, Tendō Satori (an omega) to join him in the meetings and the man sat on his left as a part of Kuroo’s extended kyodai. He was a good worker and Kuroo was glad that his second in command brought him to the group. The shingiin and the kaikei made up the opposite end of the table, with Kenma at the opposite head since he led most of the kaikei in keeping the Kuroo-kai accounts straight and redeemable for tax season.

“We are working on that currently. There have been a few offers from outside of Japan. They want to see the work before they can give me a correct quote.”

While listening to the meeting, Kenma had his laptop open (the only one allowed to besides Kuroo or his lieutenants) and messaged a younger member of the kaikei about how to record the _donations_ from the bookmaker in Tokyo, as well as from their most recent successful sōkaiya.

“Kuroo,” the omega said almost too quiet for those around him to hear. They shook their heads like they’d heard a faint buzzing of a bee and glanced around.

“What is it?” The alpha gave the omega his full attention.

“The testing center raised their rates for hosting a mass enrollment test and the company that prints the test also raised the printing cost. We’ll be spending a little more for testing this year and we’ll need to budget accordingly.”

“Understood, send me the updated rates and make sure that we’ve campaigned with the right groups for the entrance exam. Members are dropping and I’m looking to fill in the lower families of some of the lieutenants and administration since the older members are dying.”

“Shouldn’t you look at other senior members who could use the chance to move up the ranks?” Daichi suggested.

“I prefer new blood.”

“Why?” Tendo leaned forward on the table and his red hair glinted in the light from the chandelier hanging above the table.

“Because I can build them into the person I want in my upper family. Veteran yakuza are usually already set in habits and in their way of doing things. Moldable clay is always better than one that’s been through a refining fire.” Kuroo leaned back in his high-backed chair and touched his fingertips together. “Do you have an idea of what new blood we might get?”

“Most of the signups have been from graduating high schoolers apart of local gangs, but from their applications, only a few have good grades. I don’t know how many will manage to pass the exam.” Kenma slid a manila folder across the table. The others at the table passed it reverently down the table until it reached Kuroo’s hands.

“Ushijima, how many spots do we have to fill in the main family?”

“Four, sir.” He answered immediately. There was a quiet ripple of astonishment at the alpha’s prompt reply. Kuroo scowled behind the folder. It was only right that his men came to the meeting with all their information prepared and memorized for questions at any moment. He’d need to have the saiko-komon comb through their ranks to see where they could promote and demote applicable parties.

“The college graduates have good grades. Daichi, how many spots are open in your ranks?”

“Two, sir.”

“Make a note, if these two graduates pass, you’ll be gaining an omega named Nishinoya Yū and an alpha named Tanaka Ryūnosuke.”

“Understood, sir. I’ll look further at their files tonight.”

“Iwaizumi, do you have any openings in your ranks?”

“Yes, sir, just one.”

“Kyōtani Kentarō will be yours should he pass the exam. His university grades are good and he doesn’t have a record with the police even though he’s from a high-profile gang and an alpha. I’m impressed.”

Iwaizumi nodded politely.

“Ushijima, if I’m right, you should have the last open spot?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Goshiki Tsutomu will be yours to whip into shape. Have him work with Tendō too, if you can.”

“As you wish.” The alpha bent into a half-bow in the chai as a sign of submission to the leader.

“Now, I would rather not prove myself correct—I’ll have Yaku after me again about calling him out at such a late hour.” Kuroo sat up a little straighter, pushed away the papers regarding the exam into the Kuroo-kai and stared down at their most recent lawsuit. “Of the people not in my direct circle, who can tell me the name of who most recently sued us and how much they’re suing for?”

The quiet shuffle of feet echoed around the room. Kuroo’s closest family members adopted grim looks on their faces, and at the end of the table Kenma let out a loud sigh.

“I’m going to have to up the medical budget as well. Do you want me to give Yaku a heads up?”

“If you would, Kenma.”

“Sir?” One of the men close to Kuroo’s age shook in his seat as he raised his hand.

“Yes?”

“I have an answer for your question.”

“Please answer.”

“Motegi Taku, from the public prosecutor’s office—he sued the Kuroo-kai group for two-hundred million in damages via sōkaiya with next to no evidence. It’s expected that the court case will be dismissed.”

“What’s your name?”

“Azumane Aashi.” His eyes flitted around the room and didn’t quite meet Kuroo’s.

“How would you like a promotion?”

"I would be honored, sir."

“Daichi, I’m upping your monthly allowance and increasing your group size by one. Azumane-san will be yours starting tomorrow morning.”

“Yes, sir.”

“The rest of you, pinkies on the table.”

* * *

BONUS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The image isn't loading on my side, but I followed AO3s instructions for it. You should be able to open the image in a new tab. Description of image provided for those who may need it.  
> FYI there most likely won't be a chapter next week. I barely finished this one in time and I didn't have as much time during the holiday as I originally planned... I just need to get ahead a little.


	3. Nihonryori RyuGin

Kuroo sat along the sidelines, at the head of the main line on the left, with his lieutenants in a row directly next to him on the left in order of seniority. Across the main walkway of the temple, on the right-hand side of the temple, was the line for Daichi’s personal group. Daichi sat at the head of the two line’s meeting points and directly across the small table from him was Azumane-san from the night previous.

Everyone in the room was dressed in traditional kimono that showed their rank by the quality of the material. The quiet alpha shook as he took part in the sakazukigoto. One of Sawamura’s men, Kuroo believed his name was Kinnoshita, sat in the middle of the table and respectfully poured sake into the two cups in front of the alpha’s. Azumane was given a small portion, while Daichi’s cup was filled to the brim.

They took their drinks, then swapped cups and the drinks were repeated. Azumane was now officially a member of the Sawamura sect of the Kuroo-kai, a kobun to the oyabun. Since he was new to the sect, he would be part of the shatei until he gained enough good reputation with Daichi to gain a seat as part of the kyodai or a place a lieutenant.

The group stood and headed out of the Shinto Shrine into the dazzling sunshine of a Tuesday morning. Kuroo pulled out his phone to see what messages he missed during the ceremony and was surprised that he only missed a message from an unknown number. When he opened the text, it was an address and the time 5:30 PM. His eyebrows crinkled and he called Iwaizumi over to his side.

“Run a background on this message, will you?”

“Of course.” Iwaizumi took a long look at the information before he turned away and relayed it perfectly to his men over the phone.

“Ushijima, what are my plans for today?”

“Paperwork, mainly, sir. The printers need the final versions of the test material by tomorrow. You’re scheduled to work out of the office in Chūō.”

“Good, it’s been a while since I was last in Chūō. Daichi, show your new man the ropes and contact me directly if there are any issues. I want a report on my desk by tomorrow about the new arms deal we have in the works. Your group will be in charge of running it—you’ll also choose the backup group should any of your men make a mistake.”

“Of course.” Daichi bowed and directed his men out of the temple around visitors and tourists.

“Sir, my men have found the origin of the text and the address.” Iwaizumi interrupted them with a low bow.

“Good work, Iwaizumi. Who is it?”

“Someone named Tsukishima Kei, they are working at the bookmaker under Kenma-san.”

Kuroo smiled and reopened the text. “What a different omega.”

“Is there anything else you needed, sir?”

“No, not at all. I merely have a date on Thursday—trusting that Kenma made reservations.”

“Would you like me to check with him?” The shorter alpha offered.

“That won’t be necessary. I need to contact him anyway regarding the test. Thank you for your diligence, Iwaizumi. Please resume your normal work for today.”

Kuroo typed out a quick message in reply to Tsukishima that told him to wear something nice.

“Bokuto, call for a car to take me to Chūō.”

* * *

“Who are you texting?” Yamaguchi laid out on the ouch with his laptop on his lap as a movie played quietly in the background. Tsukishima was draped over the arm chair in a similar state.

“No one.”

“Forgive me if I don’t believe you.”

“The—uh—Kuroo-san texted me.”

“Kuroo-san?” Yamaguchi tilted his head off the couch upside down and gave his best friend a puzzled look. “Wait, a minute, Kuroo of the Kuroo-kai?”

“Maybe?”

“How the fuck did you get his number? Did he hunt you down and threaten you via his connections?” The other omega was on his feet in seconds; the laptop dropped to the couch cushion and leaned on its side.

“He did nothing of the sort. He owns stock in the bookmaker company where I got my internship and he turned up one day with one of his kobun to collect their portion. He gave me his business card and asked me out. I may have agreed.”

“Tsukki, he’s the young head of a syndicate.”

“He smells nice.” Kei defended softly.

“That’s not enough to forget the things that he’s involved in. You’re playing with fire going on a date with him.”

“If I only do one crazy thing in my life, then this is going to be it. I want to at least know what he’s like outside of the articles online. I can’t avoid him because I work for a business he owns, Yamaguchi. Is it wrong to want to be pampered by an alpha for once instead of stood up on dates once they see me?”

“Of course. You deserve to go out with someone who likes you for who you are.” Yamaguchi sat back on the couch. “It’s just that he’s yakuza.”

“I’m going out with him, then I can decide to cut it off.”

“Okay, I’ll agree to seeing you off on one date.”

“Thank you. We’re going out on Thursday.”

* * *

Promptly, at the time Tsukishima specified, there was a knock on the front door. Yamaguchi opened it and invited Kuroo into their apartment. Tsukishima stepped out of his room down the main hall and straightened his tie. The alpha stood in the genkan waiting for him.

“You look, amazing.” Testurō’s eyes roved over the blond in appreciation of the pale blue collared shirt that fit his broader shoulders and hugged his narrow waist. His slacks were a dark gray color, not quite black, and they complimented his pale skin.

“Thank you.” He blushed and looked down at the ground. Yamaguchi gave him one disapproving look before he sat himself on the couch and turned on a movie. “I really like how you look too. The red is a bit much.”

Kuroo glanced down at his own suit outfit with a dark red dress shirt and laughed.

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

“Where are you taking me tonight?”

“I pulled a few strings and secured reservations at a rather new acquisition—I don’t know if you’ve heard of it.”

“Try me.” Tsukishima smirked as the alpha showed him out of his own apartment.

“Nihonryori RyuGin.”

Kei stopped in the middle of the hallways with a surprised look on his face. “You’re taking me there?”

“Is it not good?”

“No,” he reassured quickly. “No. It’s just that it’s so expensive.”

“I expect only the best for myself.” Kuroo smirked. “And the best for you as a result.”

They were quiet for the walk out of the apartment building until they climbed in Kuroo’s car. It had nice leather seats and the alpha turned on the warmer so that they wouldn’t be cold. In the rearview mirror, Tetsurō watched as a non-descript car pulled onto the street behind him.

“Are you enjoying your internship at the bookmakers?”

“I am, actually. It’s not the line of work I want to be in forever, but it’s teaching me a lot.”

“What work do you want to go into?”

“Museum acquisitions. I hope to use the bookmakers as experience for budgeting and financial side of the acquisitions and help to bring in great art for whatever museum I get hired at.”

“I’m sure you’d flourish in that job.”

“Why?”

“You clearly have an eye for art.”

“I’m not sure you know me well enough to say that.”

A pleased smile settled in on Kuroo’s lips and when he turned to look at Tsukishima, his eyes were lidded.

“If you couldn’t pick out works of art, I wouldn’t be here right now.”

Kei snorted. “That’s an awful pickup line.”

“How would you prefer I come onto you?”

“Please don’t come on me this early in the game. It’d be embarrassing.” Tsukishima covered his smirk with his hand and looked out the window at the buildings passing by. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the stunned expression on Kuroo’s face.

“You win this round omega. I have plans to get you hook line and sinker during dinner.”

“If it’s a plan with your terrible pickup lines, I’d rather we eat in silence.”

“You’re different from the other omegas I’ve gone out with.” Tetsurō triggered the blinker on his car and pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant. The blond looked down at his lap and tugged at his fingers. The uneasiness of the young man bled out in his smell and soured the air in the car. “I don’t mean that as a bad thing. My other dates have usually led to them being terrified of me—once it was a terrified omega that tried to kill me to get some money out of another syndicate. This date by far is better than any other I’ve had.”

“That’s—” he faltered, “that’s good then. I don’t have any plans to kill you, just so you’re aware.”

“Oh, I know. After one bad mistake like that I take my dates seriously.” Kuroo pushed open the door and quickly ran around the car to open the omega’s door. “Besides, you send me your address. I had all the information I needed to run a background check on you myself.”

“I would say I had the same information about you, but I could only find tabloids.” Kei smiled and followed the alpha into the restaurant.

“Those things never quite paint the right picture.”

The pair were seater quickly and quietly when they stepped inside the establishment. They had a private table at the back and it was kept private by a wall divider.

A waiter was at their table within moments.

“What can I get you gentlemen to drink today?”

“Tsukishima, why don’t you choose?”

The waiter handed the omega the alcohol menu and he perused it quietly.

“A bottle of strawberry wine from seventy-two.”

The waiter bowed politely and took the menu before he left them.

“That is something my background check didn’t yield about you—I didn’t expect you to be the type to like sweet things.”

“I like strawberries the most.” Kei flushed red. “Seventy-two was a particularly good year for that wine. My brother bought me a bottle when I first turned twenty to celebrate.”

“So, you have a brother who is presumably older if he bought you alcohol.”

Kei nodded. “He’s six years older than me, and a beta.”

“Is he protective of you?”

“That’s an understatement.” Tsukishima fiddled with the napkin on the table before he settled on spreading it across his lap.

“Your friend was fairly protective too.” Kuroo smiled. “I always find myself impressed with the ferocity of omegas. I’ve been working on bring more into my ranks since I took over from my father.”

“It’s rare that anyone sees omegas as more than their heats.” Kei watched as the waiter filled their glasses with the wine before they put it in a bucket of ice. “It’s a nice change of pace meeting someone like you.”

“That’s not something I hear often in my line of work.” The alpha lifted his glass to his lips and sipped at the wine. “I wish I knew if you tasted better than this wine.”

Tsukishima flushed red and stared at the table as the waiter came with their first dish.

“Your appetizers, gentlemen.” He pointed at one of the dishes. “This one is hot, please don’t burn yourself on the plate.”

“Thank you.” Kuroo waved him off gently.

They ate through the warm and cold dishes of the appetizer course in relative silence. They made quiet conversation about the taste of the food and once they were done, the waiter arrived with their Seasonal Owan Dish.

They made light conversation about their childhoods—Kuroo’s darker—as they moved through the various parts of their meal. Tsukishima’s favorite was the Honshu Moon Bear meat dish that they were brought closer to the end of dinner. He didn’t normally eat this much food in a single meal, but something about the conversation with Kuroo and the way the meal was presented had him eating a healthy portion for once.

Their dinner finished with a warm tea like nothing that Tsukishima tasted before.

“I hope you enjoyed dinner.” Kuroo said once he paid and they left the restaurant.

“I don’t think I’ve eaten that much food in a long time.” Kei smiled and started to head toward the parking structure, but was surprised when Kuroo didn’t follow.

“Take a walk with me.” Tetsurō held out his hand and the blond took it hesitantly. “The Hibiya Step Plaza is quite beautiful at night. It’s strung with lights and there’s usually something going on.”

Their fingers wound together and they swung their arms in a soft pattern as they walked. It was fairly quiet on the street and when they reached the main square of the Step Plaza, it was very pretty with the lights and the fountains. They wandered around them and took pictures of the lights. Kuroo even convinced Tsukishima to take a selfie with him in front of the rising tree light design.

“It’s a little darker, but we can take a walk around Hibiya park and see the Fuente del Parque where they have the water features.”

“Isn’t it a little hard to see in the dark?”

“There’s a full moon out tonight, I’m sure it would look quite nice.” Kuroo’s hazel eyes settled on the omegas and the blond turned away from the intensity.

“If it’s quiet, I’ll like it.”

The alpha grinned. “It’s quite cute how you don’t like excessive noise.”

“I can’t think when it’s too loud.”

They walked through the park and admired the pretty colors of the trees and flowers in the moonlight. When they reached the center of the park, it opened into paths around the water features that included a pond, and a fountain—its water glittered like silver under the moon.

Tsukishima let go of the alpha’s hand and wandered over to the fountain. It was made in a large circle with a waterfall feature in the middle that flowed in smaller to larger layers with varying spray types. He sat on the edge and ran his fingers under the cold water. In the bottom, coins from different nations littered the basin and made it sparkle all the brighter in the shadowed light.

It was several moments before Kuroo sat down next to him.

“There’s something about you that makes me not want to let you go.”

“I’m not sure what that could be.”

“You underestimate yourself.” The alpha put his fingers in the water and flipped a little bit of it at Tsukishima. The blond looked less than pleased.

“I don’t like overestimating myself and getting hurt.”

“You sound like you talk from experience.”

“You don’t know me well enough yet to get that backstory.”

Kuroo laughed. “Just like Kenma’s videos games. Sections of the story remain locked until you have all the pieces.”

“I didn’t take you for a nerd.”

“Fair enough.” They were quiet for a long moment before Tetsurō sighed. “If you could go anywhere in the world, where would you go?”

“I think about travelling to the Louvre sometimes, just to look at the art and discuss curation with the higher ups. There are hundreds of museums out there with lots to see though—in ways you can’t get through the internet. The Smithsonian and The Metropolitan in America, The British Museum, The Vatican, Museo Nacional del Prado. Too many to see in too little time.”

“I want to take you to all of them.”

Tsukishima scoffed. “I don’t think you have that much time. I can’t imagine you leaving behind your syndicate to travel the world with some omega.”

The blond stood and the alpha followed. They stood in front of each other and the night was noisy around them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes I wonder if people make fanart based off my works, but I never go on tumblr and I don't really have a social media presence, so I don't know if they do.


	4. Arrested

“I do have plans to make you mine, omega.” Kuroo’s thumb pulled softly at Tsukishima’s bottom lip and the blond felt his knees weaken.

“And what if I am inclined to keep myself out of the yakuza?”

“You might not have a choice after tonight.” Tetsurō leaned forward and Kei felt the alpha’s breath on his lips.

They were a hair away and the scent of juniper was all the worse that close. The omega’s breath hitched and he felt himself wet with slick. He was sure the alpha smelled it by the sharpened expression in his eyes.

 _Fuck it_. Tsukishima closed the gap between them and wrapped his arms around the kumichō’s neck to pull him closer. Kuroo’s tongue invaded his mouth and the sweeping ministrations made Kei’s knees buckle. The alpha caught him with ease and pushed their bodies flush against each other. He felt the man’s arousal pressed clearly against his and was unable to hold back a whimper. _I’ll become yakuza if I can bathe in this fucking intoxicating scent forever_.

“Not tonight, koibito.” Kuroo whispered against his skin and for a second, Tsukishima thought the alpha heard his thoughts. “We can’t have sex tonight—I don’t want to fuck this relationship up.”

“I’m not one to kiss and tell on the first date, anyway.”

Tetsurō smiled and made to move in for another jaw dropping kiss when his phone rang. He frowned and pulled the offending object from his pocket.

“Speak.”

The words on the other side were muffled from low volume. Kei pulled away from the alpha so he wouldn’t appear like he was trying to eavesdrop. He uncomfortably tried to shift his jeans so that his slick wasn’t pressed against him. He could already feel the itchiness of it drying against his skin. Tsukishima frowned and pulled out his own phone to check the time and if Yamaguchi had messaged him.

“I’ll be right there.” Kuroo ended the call and looked at the omega. “When can I see you again?”

“I don’t have work on Saturday, but I was planning on doing some of my schoolwork.”

“How long do you think your work will take you?”

“Probably an hour or two, I hope.”

Kuroo’s hand came up to the blond’s face and he brushed his thumb against the omega’s cheek. Tsukishima nuzzled into it and his fingers brushed against the scent gland under his jaw.

“I’ll pick you up on Saturday, I don’t know a time yet, but try to have your homework done so I don’t feel guilty.”

“Okay.”

“Ushijima will give you a ride back to your apartment.” Kuroo lifted a hand and made a waving gesture. From the shadows, a tall alpha materialized and he bowed to them politely.

“What the—”

“As head of the Kuroo-kai, I do need a little protection.” Tetsurō chuckled. “He’ll take good care of you.”

“Thank you,” Tsukishima stepped back, but was stopped by a hand on his. The alpha lifted his hand and pressed a soft kiss to the knuckles.

“Until Saturday.”

* * *

Kuroo approached his own car, already running, and he could see Iwaizumi in the driver’s seat. He pulled open the passenger door and slid into the seat Tsukishima had occupied earlier in the evening. There was still a lingering hint of strawberry in the fabric and a small smile bled through his annoyed frown about being called out of his date early.

“What did Bokuto do to get himself in trouble?”

“Nothing, from what we can tell. We think the police may have tried to detain him for loitering—but it was outside one of your businesses. We have the security camera footage and a report from one of his kobun that he was planning on meeting up with Daichi and that was where they decided to meet.” Iwaizumi peeled off the curb into the light night traffic. “It’s nothing he should be punished for, if that’s what you’re worried about.”

“How many guys is this in the last month that have been picked up on my property for loitering?”

“Twenty-seven. Most were handled by lower ranking officials, but this is Bokuto.”

“Can you set up a meeting between me and the chief of police?” Kuroo scowled out the front window. “We need to have a little talk about what I expect in regards to my property.”

“I will set it up as soon as possible.” Iwaizumi agreed. He triggered the earpiece in his ear and had a quiet conversation with someone on the other side. “Tomorrow at ten o’clock, it should fit into your schedule just fine.”

“Thank you, Iwaizumi,” Kuroo used the lever to drop the chair into a reclined position. “I don’t know what I’d do without you in my organization.”

“I’m sure you’d make do with someone as semi-capable.”

Tetsurō snorted and watched the passing streetlights as they drove into the heart of Tokyo City where one of Kuroo’s offices rested fairly near the police station. “They could at least attempt to catch the real criminals out there instead of disrupting my organization. I swear the police aren’t even interested in helping the people.”

Iwaizumi pulled into one of the available street stalls outside the police station and they both climbed out together. Kuroo wrapped hi high collard trench coat tighter around himself and put on his most dominating aura. The officer at the gate swallowed hard, stiffened his posture, and did everything he could to not look at the men as they walked past.

The automatic doors slid open and the officers in the immediate vicinity froze as they recognized the two men from their media presence. A shudder ran through a couple of them and they darted for the back offices of the precinct building.

“You have one of my men.” Kuroo stated to the officer at the desk. He shakily reached for a pen.

“Can I get your signature here to say that you picked them up?”

“Are you going to make me pay his bail for you wasting my time by arresting someone _working_ on my property?”

“Sir, we brought him in for loitering.” Another officer spoke up.

Kuroo’s eyes snapped to the shorter male. Iwaizumi gently removed the pen from his higher-up’s hand. Tetsurō straightened his posture and in two short steps he bore down over the man.

“Are you the arresting officer?”

“Yes, s-sir.” His words stumbled out of his mouth.

“You know,” Kuroo grabbed the man’s left hand by his pinky finger and pulled it up into view. He slowly started to bend the appendage backward. “If you were one of my men, you’d be losing half of your finger right this minute.”

The officer’s lip trembled as the pain from the bend set in.

“I want to make something very clear to you—my men on my property are working. They are not loitering. The man you arrested tonight missed an important meeting because of you and I had to be called down here to fix it from my _own_ important meeting. I don’t understand how you expect us to make up the lost time and pay.”

“Kuroo-san, I believe we have a meeting tomorrow to clear up this misunderstanding. I’d appreciate it if you let go of my man and signed yours out.” The police chief stepped out of his office with an exhausted expression on his face. He was fairly tall man with a small amount of weight in his gut.

“Watanabe-san, it’s always a pleasure to see you not cooped up with a stack of papers taller than you. Have you decided to tell your men to do some real police work tonight, or will I have to make another trip away from more important duties?”

“We’ll talk about all that’s happened tomorrow. Sato-san, go get Bokuto-san out of the holding cell you put him in.”

“Yes, sir!” The man jumped at the chance to full on run out of Kuroo’s reach.

“You’ll let them go without paying bail—for any of you to have posted bail on him, it was a mistake. I expect to hear dead silence in regards to arrests from the Kuroo-kai sector.” Watanabe told the officers still in the room. They bowed respectfully before they did their best to pretend like they returned to their work. “We’ll be able to work out an equitable deal in our meeting tomorrow Kuroo-san. If there’s anything we can do to make up for your night, let us know.”

“Actually,” Kuroo pulled the receipt for his dinner with Tsukishima out of his pocket. “I expect double reimbursement for my ruined meeting cost at the meeting tomorrow.”

Watanabe took the bill. He looked it over before he nodded curtly and headed back into his office.

It was only a couple minutes before Sato appeared with Bokuto, free of restraints, and a goofy smile on his face.

“Bro, you came for me.”

“You’re my wakagashira, of course I’m going to come for you.”

“Sir, I still need your signature. No bail.” The officer at the desk held out the clipboard again.

Kuroo took the pen back from Iwaizumi and placed a quick scribble on the line. “Iwaizumi, get Daichi on the phone and see if he can meet us at my apartment. I want to make sure he and Bokuto have their meeting.”

The alpha stepped away and immediately put in the call. Bokuto and Kuroo made their way to the car to wait for the other man to arrive and take them back to Kuroo’s apartment on the upper side of Aoyama.

As they left the building, a brave soul in the back of the police station shot an insult after them that they chose to ignore. “Filthy bōryokudan.”

* * *

Ushijima was polite and walked him to the door. Yamaguchi, who waited expectantly for his friend to return home, pulled the door open when he didn’t recognize the man outside.

“You’re not Kuroo-san.”

“I am not.”

Tsukishima rolled his eyes. “Thank you for the ride home. Be sure to let Kuroo-san know I enjoyed our date.”

“Of course.” He bowed. “Both of you have a good night. Make sure you lock the door.”

Ushijima walked off down the hall and Yamaguchi pulled his friend into the apartment.

“You start your date with one alpha, and end it with another?” He hissed.

“You really have a bias against the yakuza, don’t you?” Kei kicked off his shoes and lined them up in the shoe box.

“Just answer the question.”

“Ushijima is one of Kuroo-san’s men. Kuroo-san had to leave suddenly due to his job and he had Ushijima bring me home. He was a polite chauffer.”

“Are you seeing Kuroo-san again?”

“Yes, on Saturday.” Tsukishima smiled. “I realized tonight that I don’t care if he’s yakuza. I’ve looked into the Kuroo-kai and he stopped all of the really horrible practices his dad had run in the syndicate and he seems like he’s trying to clean up their image a little. He’s cracked down hard on any branches that continue any of the forbidden markets. I like him too much to let any part of his work affect me.”

“You’ve had one date with him, Tsukki.”

“I know. One date isn’t enough to know a person, but there’s something in me telling me that he understands me and I want to explore more of that feeling.”

Yamaguchi sighed. “Then explore it.”

* * *

Ushijima joined them back at Kuroo’s apartment, which was situated as a condo above his high-rise operation in Aoyama, just as they arrived to meet Daichi. None of the apartments or houses in the area matched they style he wanted when he took over his father’s business. As a result, he opened a new office in Aoyama and commissioned a condo for himself on the top floors. They stepped into the wide open, three-story condo. The main living room ceiling went to the roof. Each floor with a beautiful cutout and railing and looked over the sitting area. Situated in the middle was a spiral chandelier with cascading lights.

“I’ll make coffee.” Iwaizumi volunteered immediately.

“Are we planning on being up all night?” Daichi settled immediately into one of the plush couches.

“If that’s what it takes.” Kuroo yanked off his tie. “I need a good solid case to take before Watanabe-san tomorrow. You and Bo need to have your meeting. We can have a little close family meeting while we’re at it. Though, we are missing Kenma.”

“I can call him.” Ushijima pulled out his phone.

“He’d kill me if I called him out this late. It’s his videogame time.”

“Bokuto, what happened tonight?” Daichi kicked out his legs and looked to Kuroo for permission to throw them up onto the coffee table.

“I was waiting for you outside Kuroo’s building like we planned when the police picked me up on some damn loitering charge. They had to come onto the property to get me for it to. I don’t think they expected Kuroo to show up in the station for me. Based on how the officers looked, I’d say he gave them quite the scare.”

“He only threatened to cripple the arresting officer.” Iwaizumi chuckled darkly as he stepped into the lowered living area with a tray of cups and a pot of coffee.

“I didn’t threaten to cripple him. I merely wanted to remove one of his fingers.” Tetsurō grabbed the coffee first. “It’s a simple desire. They’re getting in the way of my men doing their chivalrous work.”

“Oh, yes,” Kōtaro leaned back with his own cup, “forgot to mention that one of them got brave enough to hurl a nasty insult as we left.”

“They’ll be sure to pay for it in the coming weeks.”

“If you’re planning on getting yourself into legal trouble in front of me, I’m going to ask for your pinky now, so I don’t have to deal with it later.”

“Nothing illegal,” Haijime reassured. “I already have a plan in motion and it won’t cost us anything.”

Kuroo snorted. “Good, I trust you for now.”

“Daichi, what were we meeting for tonight?”

“You’re going to be running backup for me on the latest arms deal. I have the two locations set-up and I’ve moved forward all of the paperwork. I’m planning on this deal bringing us ahead of schedule to give Kuroo a little of a breather. The deal is also bringing in supplies to assist in natural disasters.”

“You have a well thought out plan, Daichi.” Kuroo complimented.

“I can’t take credit for all of it. While arranging everything we needed to make the deal go through, my newest man from the finance department suggested it as a way to help coverup the deal itself. It wasn’t a bad idea as it’d also give us an advantage in the budget to help out where needed.”

“Ushijima, do you have a warehouse with space available to receive the emergency supplies?”

“Yes, sir. Daichi checked with me before going forward with his plan—otherwise I’m sure he would’ve found another route to hide the deal.”

“Impressive Daichi, I’m proud of you.” Kuroo grinned. “Continue to plan away.”

The main three involved in the plan went over the finer details while Kuroo nursed his cup of coffee and thought about his night out. Tsukishima was surprisingly addicting—he was different than the other omegas he used to date. The ones he chased after before were already a part of the syndicate, or a part of another syndicate that led to unnecessary turf wars. This time, he was determined to make things right.

“My fellow ninkyō dantai,” Kuroo started when there was a lull in the conversation, “our family is about to get a little larger. Let’s make sure they can’t call us bōryokudan after our next move.”

He threw out a lost gyoku shōgi tile.

“Let’s see who can take the king first. Us or them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna be honest, idk how many updates I have coming this week. We shall find out together.


	5. Yakuza Entrance Exam

“Watanabe-san, a pleasure to see you again this lovely morning.” Kuroo stated when he walked through the doors to the police station and was greeted at the front desk by the police chief.

“You look like you’ve been up all night,” the chief greeted him with a polite bow. “Though, I’m sure I’m in a similar state.”

“You sir, don’t look like you’re surviving on six cups of coffee.”

“Three,” Watanabe laughed, “the boys are about to do a coffee run though, so I’m onto four. Can we get you a seventh?”

“Sure, make it something sweet.”

One of the officers left shortly after with the list of orders for each person in the station.

“Kuroo-san, let’s step into my office.” The police chief gestured to the open door. “Ono-san, have them knock on the door when our coffee is here.”

“Yes, sir.”

Kuroo stepped into the open space and was greeted by a pile of cash, straight from the bank, sitting on the desk.

“Reimbursement for your trouble last night.” Watanabe sat down and pulled out a blank notepad and pen. Kuroo cleared away the cash by tucking it into his jacket in inconspicuous places and watched the chief make the first minutes. In order to keep an eye on his notes, Kuroo pushed aside the plaque the chief’s name printed on it.

“Before we get started, I wanted to mention that we’ve taken some disciplinary action against Sato for abusing his power as an officer. He won’t be working out on the streets for a couple weeks until he completes a refresher course on our work ethic. I’ve also reminded my men they if they are stepping foot on your property to make an arrest at any one of your buildings, it is either by your syndicate’s request or it is not to happen at all.”

“I appreciate it.”

“What else can I help you with?”

“We have an exam on Saturday, I’d appreciate a little extra security at the venue in case any of the other sects try to mess with our group.”

“I’ll get it arranged.” Watanabe agreed.

A knock at the door interrupted them. It was Ono from the front desk with their coffee.

“Thank you, Ono-san. Can you have Fukunaga-san work on putting together a shift of guards for Kuroo-san’s exam center on Saturday?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Good, leave the report on my desk when it’s done. Kuroo-san, I’ll send a copy of it to you before the day is over. If you have any objections to the officers assigned as guards, let me know ASAP.”

“I’ll be sure to follow up with you once I’ve reviewed the list.” Kuroo smiled at the police chief.

Their meeting covered only a few other minor topics before they ended the discussion. Tetsurō returned to his office in Shibuya and took care of the minor tasks inhibiting the group from moving forward with several deals and plans.

* * *

Lines of people swarmed up the sidewalk toward one of the testing centers in Tokyo. They wore a mix of jean, leather, suede, and cotton suit jackets. They carried last minute crib sheets and law books. They only received a few strange looks as they headed inside and for the most part, if not for the occasional streak of dyed hair, they appeared as normal college entrance exam takers.

Police officers walked in rotation through the crowd of students and turned away anyone looking to make trouble instead of taking an exam. A few people unhappy with the presence of Yakuza threw trash at the test takers before they were escorted off the premises by the police officers. Some of Ushijima’s men took their place next to the officers to add an intimidation factor and it scared away the people unhappy with Yakuza presence in the city. Foreigners stopped and pointed in surprise at the crowd of test takers on a Saturday before they moved onto their tourist attractions.

Inside the building, the testers checked in with a registration number, ID card, and their name. Any materials not allowed inside the testing room were placed inside lockers. They rid themselves of their cellphones and retained only a set of pencils. They were given an answer sheet on their way into their designated room before they sat down at their assigned desk.

Once the room was full, the proctor entered and administered the tests. The doors were shut and the exam started. Pencils fell to the paper with light lead scratches or clattered across the desk as they rolled to provide the user with a randomized answer.

As the testers completed the exam, they took it to the proctor before leaving the room as silently as they could. Officials from Ushijima’s sect of the Kuroo-kai entered the room periodically to collect the exams before they left in the same quiet manner. The tests were delivered to Tendō Satori, Ushijima’s wakagashira who worked with Shirabu Kenjirō to send them through the reader machine. They had to quality check each one and make sure that the wrong answers weren’t punched out by the machine on accident and that they were assigned to the right testing number.

“Remember, Kuroo is dropping by today. We need to make sure things are in pristine shape.” Semi Eita reminded from behind the check-in tables. “Ushijima is strung on his last nerve keeping this place under control.”

“If you want this to go smoother, get out the third reader machine and put Ōhira on it.” Tendō shot back at the shorter male.

“You want me to order around Ushijima’s shateigashira? You know I’m only a part of the shatei.”

“I thought you were promoted to saiko-komon.”

“Not yet, I think Ushijima only mentioned it briefly.”

Tendō hummed and whipped out his cell phone. “Boss, we’re falling behind. We need to get out the third test reader. Can Ōhira run it?”

“He’s on his way in right now.”

“Thanks!”

“You make me sick.” Semi commented.

“Now, now, Semi-chan. Kuroo might be visiting today, we need to all be on our best behavior.” Tendō flounced back to his test running station. “Shirabu-chan, how are you coming on those tests? Are there any promising ones?”

“A few, I’ve set them aside already.”

“Looks like today is going to be productive.”

* * *

“Kuroo’s on his way over to pick you up?” Yamaguchi peered over the back of the couch at a nervous pacing Tsukishima. The blond moved swiftly back and forth in front of the table with a hand pressed to his chin.

“Are you sure my outfit is okay?” Kei tugged at the sleeves of his casual sweater. It was a little baggy on his skinny frame and made his simple dark jeans look more professional.

“I think you look hot. You pull off the skinny jeans look better than I thought. Kuroo will be drooling over you, I’m sure.”

“I don’t know.” Tsukishima stared at the pale blue color of the sweater. “Maybe I should wear the dark blue one.”

“The lighter color goes better with your hair.”

“I’m going to change it.”

“No, you’re not!” Yamaguchi launched himself over the back of the couch and grabbed onto his arm.

“No, I’m going to change! Kuroo-san isn’t going to like this outfit.”

“You’re really attractive! If I was an alpha, I’d be all over you.”

A knock on the door interrupted their argument.

“Too late now, Tsukki!” Tadashi threw all his weight into pulling the omega toward the front door.

“No, have him wait until I change my sweater.”

“If you change your sweater, you aren’t going to knock Kuroo off his feet.”

“I think he could wear a trash bag and still stun me.” The alpha called through the door.

Tsukishima turned completely red and stopped pulling back against his friend. The sudden change in weight distribution sent them both toppling painfully to the floor.

Kuroo pushed the front door open with one eyebrow raised. “Tsukki, if you want to top someone, I’d prefer it be me.”

“I don’t like topping.” Kei pushed himself off of Yamaguchi.

“That bodes well for me.” Tetsurō pulled the omega in for a quick kiss. “I can’t wait to take you out on our date.”

“I’m excited to see what you planned.” Tsukishima tugged on his shoes.

“I feel bad I originally said you were bad news, Kuroo-san. You’re good for him.” The other omega complimented from the floor.

“Pleased to have your approval, Yamaguchi Tadashi.”

“Did you tell him my name?”

“I don’t remember.” Tsukishima looked at the floor to try and pretend like he didn’t want Kuroo to kiss him again.

“When Tsukki first texted me, I had to have one of my men look into his number since he didn’t leave his name in the message. Your name came up in his research as the roommate.”

“Thorough.”

“I hope you don’t mind if our actual date is delayed a bit.”

“You’re right on time.”

“No, I mean, I’m picking you up now—but before we start our date activities, we need to make a stop at the testing center. We have an entrance exam going on today and I told Ushijima I’d stop by to help review some of the results from the early testers. We have a few that we’re keeping an eye on because there’s openings in the main family.”

“I don’t mind the stop. I want to see what this exam is like.”

“I’m glad you’re interested in my line of work. Shall we head out?”

“Yeah.”

Once the door was closed, Kei stopped Kuroo from walking further down the hall by putting a hand on his bicep.

“What is it?” Kuroo’s hand found his elbow.

Tsukishima went up on his tiptoes and pressed a quick kiss to his lips. “I’m good now.”

“You sure? We can delay a bit if you want to kiss some more.”

“Later. You have a test to get to.”

Iwaizumi stood outside in front of Kuroo’s car with a baseball cap on to help obscure his face.

“Should I let Ushijima know you’re on your way?”

“If you would. I’m sure he’s had about seven heart attacks this morning trying to keep everything in order.” Kuroo laughed and opened the back-seat door for Tsukishima.

“Daichi stopped in earlier in disguise, I think he was checking out the candidates he might get, and he reported that he’s never been that entertained by Ushijima before.”

“We’re in for a treat then.”

“What is this exam for?”

“For being accepted as part of the Yakuza subsidiaries. We reviewed their applications prior to the exam, and promising candidates are already assigned to the upper families—should they pass the exam—then the rest will be assigned to the lower ranking syndicates as needed.”

“You don’t head the entirety of the Kuroo-kai?”

“I do,” Kuroo tried to figure out how to answer it in a way that would make sense to someone outside of the Yakuza. “The yakuza is made up of families, not of necessarily blood related families, but that can be the case. I am the oyabun, then I have my immediate family who are my kobun. Each of them is an oyabun to their own syndicates under my larger banner. The kobun aren’t connected to me the same way they are because they didn’t share the sake cup with me. If they had, they would be a part of my immediate family.”

“So, Iwaizumi-san acts under the direction of the Kuroo-kai, but he has his own Iwaizumi-kai?”

“Exactly.” Kuroo grinned. “He’s the head of his syndicate, but reports back to me and I’m at the top of the command chain. The only person I shared sake with was my father and he’s dead. Although, there isn’t a group actually named the Iwaizumi-kai since the Iwaizumi syndicate is under the Kuroo-kai.”

“What position does Iwaizumi-san hold in the Kuroo-kai?”

“He’s my so-honbucho.”

“If I’m honest, he is intimidating.” Tsukishima lowered his voice and leaned into the alpha’s side.

“That’s why I put him in that position.” Tetsurō wrapped his arm around the omega’s shoulders. “He’ll hate me saying this, but once you get to know him, he’s a huge softy.”

“I’m a high ranking official of the Kuroo-kai and you’re making me out as a teddy bear.” Iwaizumi interjected from the driver’s seat.

“Have you ever killed anyone?” Kei took Kuroo’s free-hand in his and played with his fingers.

“Who is that directed toward?”

“Both of you?”

“You don’t have nearly enough clearance to ask me that question.” Iwaizumi glowered at the road in front of him.

“Killing someone leads to messy legal issues.” Kuroo started. “We don’t condone violence and we don’t use it. The only time things get violent is with other groups when we have disputes over who owns what. The Kuroo-kai has a huge territory in Japan across most of the prefectures. After taking over from my father and cutting out a few of our trades, I am worried about our influence waning, but I think we have hold on enough legitimate businesses to keep us on top.”

“The media really paints you guys in a bad light, don’t they?”

“They do. We aren’t violent criminals, in fact we have very few illegitimate business strategies. My group in particular since I took over from my father.”

“Kuroo, I want to learn all about the things you do.”

“I’m more than willing to give you that opportunity.”

Iwaizumi pulled the car up in front of the testing center and pushed the gear shift into park. Kuroo helped the omega out and they were met at the gate by a man with gray hair bordering on a pale blond.

“Kuroo-san, pleasure to see you.” The man bowed politely.

Tsukishima could smell the alpha pheromones against the torrent of smells from the testers swarming the premises; it had hints of basil and oregano.

“Ah, Semi, you were promoted recently, weren’t you?”

“Yes, sir. Though, it hasn’t been finalized yet.” He bowed politely. “Ushijima is inside watching one of the testing rooms. All four promising candidates are inside.”

“Take me to him.”

It was a short walk into the building and they bypassed the lines without blinking. Tsukishima caught some of the unaware glares from the testers and he had the urge to stick his tongue out at them. They stopped in front of a testing room and Kuroo stepped to the side with his men. Not feeling privy to their discussion, Tsukishima stared through the window at the crowd of people with their nose to the desk pouring over a thick test packet. He watched as one of the testers looked over their answers before they stood and delivered them to the instructor.

“Sorry, this must be boring for you.” Kuroo touched his arm softly and Kei turned away from the window.

“I’m fascinated actually—it’s like college entrance exams all over again.” He glanced at the tall alpha behind Kuroo. He was intimidating, but there was something behind his eyes that looked soft and vulnerable.

“Ushijima Wakatoshi, he’s my shateigashira in the Kuroo-kai and his group is over the administration of the test today. You met him on Thursday, briefly.”

“Pleasure to see you again.” The blond bowed politely. He pointed back through the window. “If I were to join you, would I have to take that test as well?”

“Depends.” Kuroo shoved his hands into his pockets. “If you wanted to be a part of the syndicate directly and be in charge of your own group as part of my direct family, yes, you would. If you were become my husband and not take direct part in my work, I wouldn’t have you take it.”

“A simple yakuza spouse,” Tsukishima looked back at the test takers and his eyes roved over the various people in the room. “I’ll have to think about it.”

“This is only our second date.” Kuroo grinned and leaned against the window where he could see the omega’s face. “I’m not going to push you into anything. I’ll be right back. I need to discuss a few things with Ushijima.”

“Take your time.” Kei pressed a quick kiss to his cheek and settled his eyes on the testing room.

“Ushijima, have one of your men get Tsukishima a test booklet to look through.”

“Of course,” the alpha bowed respectfully. He turned to the omega at his side. “Tendō—”

“Already on it, boss.”

Tsukishima continued to watch the testers through the window.

“Are you going to be our ani-san?” Tendō smiled as he handed over the pamphlet.

“I don’t know yet. This is only my second date with Kuroo-san.”

“Well, I hope you stick around. You seem like fun.” The omega stayed at his side. After several moments, he lifted his hand and pointed out four of the testers. “Those are the ones we’re keeping an eye on. They’re particularly promising candidates and they have places under Kuroo’s main family if they pass.”

“Learning how the yakuza works, is a completely different world for me.”

“You have no idea.” Tendō turned around and walked away. “Let me know if you need anything—omegas need to stick together in this world. My name is Tendō Satori.”

“Nice to meet you.” Tsukishima called after him softly.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Links to the images if they didn't load in. IDK what I'm doing wrong. Let me know if you have questions about the terms in this chapter.
> 
> Yakuza Organization: https://imgur.com/a/8eddA1p  
> Kuroo-kai Organization: https://imgur.com/a/xU9K7hZ  
> Ushijima Organization (for comparison): https://imgur.com/a/03UFf9b  
> Responsibilities of the so-honbucho: https://imgur.com/a/5ltSqR3


	6. Omega Sleepover

“There’s a party this weekend, traditional with kimono and yukata dress expected, and I was curious if you’d be willing to attend with me. I want to announce us as courting—you can bring your friends as well.” Kuroo’s voice filtered over the phone as Tsukishima prepared dinner for himself and Yamaguchi.

“Who says we’re courting?” He smirked into the phone.

“You wound me—I think I remember a little omega practically hanging off my mouth the other day.”

“Can’t have been me then, I’m not little.”

Kuroo let out a depressed wine. “Come on, koibito, work with me a little bit. This is an important party with politicians and everything.”

“I never said I wouldn’t come—I just questioned what you would be announcing at said party.”

“Do you not want to make our relationship official to the public?”

“The only one of my friends that knows we’re dating is Yamaguchi.” Tsukishima glanced up as said person entered the apartment with a shout of:

“Tadaima.”

“Okaeri, Yamaguchi. I’m talking to Kuroo-san on the phone, dinner will be done in a few minutes.”

“I’ll go wash up.”

“If you want, we can tell your friends first or just attend the event as dates.”

“I kind of like the idea of being your boyfriend though.” Kei whispered into the phone as he turned off the burner.

“Okay, so then we let everyone know we’re dating at the party this weekend.”

“I can invite all of my friends, right?”

“Of course, the more the merrier. Just send me a final number so I can update the organizers with the space we’ll need.”

“I’ll get in touch with them tonight. Are any of your men bringing their lovers?”

Kuroo laughed. “As if they have any—although Iwaizumi technically does. They can’t act like they’re together in public though because otherwise the omega would lose their job for ties to the Yakuza.”

“That’s difficult.”

“It is—they only have to suffer for a little while longer though. You can talk to him about it more later if you’re curious.”

“I thought I didn’t have clearance to ask him questions.”

“Once you’re announced as my official partner, you don’t have to worry about clearance questions again.”

“Oh, automatic security clearance. I would date you for that alone.”

“I’ll take that as an ‘I love you’.” Kuroo laughed. “Iwaizumi is flagging me down for something. I’ll talk to you later.”

“I am looking forward to the party.”

“Good to hear.”

The phone call ended and Tsukishima sighed. He only had a few minutes a day lately with Kuroo and it was always over the phone. He understood the alpha was busy—but he was looking forward to the party if it meant he could steal a few kisses during the ride to whatever building it was hosted in.

“Did you have a good talk with Kuroo?” Yamaguchi appeared in the kitchen and immediately started collecting dishes for their food.

“It was as it’s been for the last several days.” The corner of his mouth twitched in annoyance. “There is a party this weekend too. Something political he’s attending and he cordially invited you and our friends.”

“Oh? Is it anything special besides politics?”

“Kuroo-san said he was going to announce publicly that we’re dating.”

“What?” Yamaguchi slammed the plate a little too hard into the table. He winced and checked it for cracks. “That’s huge news.”

“It is—I agreed, which means I need to find a way to break my relationship to our friends and invite them to the party all at once.”

“Sleepover!” Yamaguchi cheered.

He immediately sent out a text to their group chat announcing the sudden plans. Within a matter of minutes, every friend had the intention of being at the apartment within thirty minutes.

“Eat fast, traitor.” Tsukishima told him when he set the pan of food in front of his best friend.

* * *

“It’s rare that Yamaguchi calls an emergency sleepover.” Suga said when he entered the apartment with three pillows and an overnight bag gripped tightly in his hands.

“I even did it with Tsukki’s permission!” The omega hopped happily through the halls of their apartment as he pushed the furniture up against the walls to make room for a large group nest in the middle of the living room. Tadashi had a pile of blankets ready next to the dining table that they would all use to carve out their own corners of the nest.

“That’s even more surprising.” Akaashi Keiji set his things down out of the way of the main living space before he turned to help Yamaguchi move things out of their way.

“I have some news and an invite to share with you guys.” Tsukishima tugged at his sleeves.

“Sounds serious.” Ennoshita Chikara graced him with a kind smile. “We’ll be here to hear you out—and support your decision if necessary.”

“He’s gonna need a lot of support for this one.” Yamaguchi mumbled as he pushed the coffee table under the kitchen table. Tsukishima kicked him lightly in the shin.

“Where’s the base blanket?” Suga sifted through the pile.

“Should’ve been the one on top.” Tadashi stood from his task and headed to immediately help the older omega.

Once the blanket was spread out, they broke it down into sloppy sevenths for each of them They decided the two smaller sections would go to Hinata and Nishinoya when they showed up. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi collected their pillows and blankets from their rooms, while the others unpacked their overnight bags.

The nest was almost complete by the time the last two arrived and they were quick to throw their own things haphazardly in the prepared spaces.

“So?” Hinata bounced on the balls of his feet as he sat crouched in his part of the nest.

“Even with a lack of words, I agree with Hinata.” Suga leaned back into his pillows. “What’s up, Tsukishima?”

“I started dating someone recently.” The blond stared at his hands and mindlessly watched himself tug at his fingers.

“That’s good news,” Akaashi narrowed his eyes. “Why do you make it sound like something awful?”

“I’m dating Kuroo Tetsurō, the young kumichō of the Kuroo-kai.”

The omegas stared at him for a long moment before Suga broke the silence. “How did that happen?”

“After the night at Hoots, I ran into him again after I started my internship at the bookkeeper. He apparently owns that business and he asked me on a date. I ended up texting him and agreeing to the date and we’ve been dating for a little while.”

“If I’m being honest,” Yamaguchi interjected, “Kuroo-san is one of the better people Tsukki has dated.”

“If he’s happy, I’m fine with it.” Nishinoya pursed his lips.

“Why are you the first one to support him instead of heckling him?” Ennoshita turned narrowed eyes on his friend.

“I—uh—have something I should confess too.” Noya sat with legs crossed and gave them all a serious look. “I took the entrance exam for the Kuroo-kai group.”

“You did what?” Sugawara turned on him with ferocity.

“I couldn’t figure out what I wanted to do and with the more recent changes since the young head took over the Kuroo-kai, I thought it’d be a good place to be.”

“That’s the Yakuza, Noya.” Hinata whispered.

“Kuroo was actually telling me about how illegal deals and things are messy—while they still have some illegal trades, Kuroo has ended a lot of them just out of morals. Most of the business they do is on the legal spectrum.” Tsukishima defended.

“Okay, but he’s yakuza, is he really going to tell you about what they do?” Suga argued.

“The yakuza are actually fairly clairvoyant about their business.” Akaashi pitched in. “It’s why we know where their main offices are and what kind of business they do conduct. We may not know the intricate inner workings, but I think it’s fair that Tsukishima knows they’re involved in legitimate business too.”

“Plus, Tsukishima let us know who he’s dating and is looking for our support. We should do the same for Noya if he decided he wants to be part of the yakuza.” Ennoshita encouraged. “I think it’s great that they’re finding things they want to do with their lives.”

“But—”

“Look, Suga,” Yamaguchi interrupted. “I had the same reservations about Tsukishima dating Kuroo-san when they first went out. After I got to know him a little bit and see how Tsukki was treated, I realized that he’s happy. It may only be a few dates, but there’s something about the two of them that make them sync up.”

“And if Nishinoya wants to involve himself with someone that is taking care of Tsukishima enough to have Yamaguchi giving him a glowing review, then I don’t see a problem with him joining the Kuroo-kai.” Akaashi concluded.

“If you want to meet him in person, there’s a party this weekend and you’re all invited. Kuroo-san is going to publicly announce our relationship—which means I’ll be playing the part as the boss’ spouse. It’s a high-class party with dinner and I want you all to be there—since you’re my pack.”

“Okay, we’ll be there.” Suga pursed his lips. “If I decide that he’s bad for you though—”

“Then you’ll let me figure it out on my own.” Tsukishima glared at him. “Also, Noya-san, you mentioned you took the entrance exam?”

“I did.”

“Were you at the testing center last Saturday?”

“Yeah, I’m waiting to hear back. If I didn’t pass, I’ll have to find a different job.”

“I didn’t see you there. Kuroo-san had to stop by briefly to check on a few things with Ushijima—he was in charge of administering the tests this time around.”

“I… had my hair down,” he pointed at the gravity defying locks, “to and help obscure my identity if I saw any of you. Not that I knew you’d be there, but that might be why.”

Tsukishima’s brows scrunched together and he thought back to his time spent in the testing center and the one test he watched.

_Tendo pointed at four different test takers in the same room. “Those are the ones we’re keeping an eye on. They’re particularly promising candidates and they have places under Kuroo’s main family if they pass.”_

Kei did his best to recall the faces of the four candidates and it was only a moment before he realized why one of them looked familiar, but he had disregarded it.

“Noya!” He exclaimed without thinking.

“What?”

“You—you were there. I was watching your test with Tendō-san, he’s one of Ushijima’s men, and he was telling me about the four candidates they were watching the closest.”

“Yeah?” He perked up.

“You were one of them. He said that if you passed the test that you’d be a part of Kuroo-san’s main family.”

“No way!”

“Yes!”

“I’m gonna be yakuza!” The smaller man crowed. “I’m gonna be high ranking too.”

“Hold on, you haven’t passed the test yet.” Suga interjected. “That part hasn’t been decided yet.”

“But still, I had no idea. I’d have no idea. I really hope I passed that test.” Noya sat down on the floor. “I actually studied for it—unlike the ones in high school.”

“Who on earth helped you study?”

“Shōyō.”

“You told me that was for law school!”

“And you believed him?” Tsukishima laughed. “Why would Noya-san be going to law school?”

“Shut up,” the small omega whined. “I don’t know why you’re my friends.”

* * *

Kuroo pursed his lips as he perused the results from the most recent exam. They were looking for promising candidates and assigning them to the different families as necessary. His phone buzzed on the desk and he glanced at it. When he saw Tsukishima’s name, he set aside the test answers and opened the message.

**I have six friends coming to the party.**

**Thanks. Are you having a night out with your friends?**

**Night in.**

***image***

Tetsurō smiled at the picture. It looked like he had taken it without anyone realizing since the omegas in the back were in the middle of a pillow fight. Tsukishima was laid out in his portion of the nest wearing a loose sweatshirt and sweatpants combo.

The alpha hesitated over the keyboard before he typed out his response.

**You’re always so flawlessly attractive.**

**Thanks.**

Kuroo grinned, he figured the omega would be blushing and attempting to hide it by turning away if they were sitting next to each other. He looked up at the room, they were still focused diligently on their work of pulling the particularly standout tests into a main pile and adding names to the online shared document. The four tests from their watched candidates sat separate at the end of the table where no one was and would be reviewed last.

**This is a bit forward, but think you can sneak away for a moment on your end?**

**I’m not particularly horny on my end, but I can send you something if you need it.**

**I’m embarrassed you knew what I wanted.**

**You don’t have to. I can take care of myself if need be.**

**If you want to though, just send something you’re comfortable with. I don’t want to make you feel awkward.**

**If I felt awkward, I wouldn’t have suggested it.**

It was a couple minutes before he got another text.

**What do you like?**

**You. Doing anything.**

**That nest picture with your pack was already pretty good.**

**Cheesey.**

Kuroo tried to return to his work, but he kept glancing at his phone. He wondered if his family could smell his excitement—he was trying to keep his own scent toned down.

***image***

He really shouldn’t have opened the text while sitting in the room with his family. They all glanced at him before they doubled down on their concentration and pretended like they didn’t smell his arousal clear as day. Kuroo stood quickly and excused himself from the room.

Tsukishima sent him a picture that he wished he was seeing in person. He wondered if he asked Yamaguchi to help him take it considering it wasn’t a technical close-up selfie.

The blond was in his personal nest, stretched out with his arms over his head, back arched toward the camera—wearing nothing except a pair of mini boxers that barely cradled his smaller omega package.

**Fuck**

**You’re so hot**

**I totally just embarrassed myself in front of my family because of you**

**Worth it, though.**

**I’m glad you liked it.**

**See you on Saturday**

Kuroo was in way over his head—he’d also need to rub one out before he could go back in there and face his family. He hoped they had the common sense to air it out a little before he returned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really busy in my personal life right now, so I won't be updating the fics next week. Just an FYI.


	7. Blackmail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING* Author's note at the bottom includes a dictionary of terms for this chapter that just don't translate well or at all out of Japanese. I think you'll see why when you read some of the translations... It is long, just a forewarning.

The omegas all met up at Tsukishima and Yamaguchi’s apartment to dress and prepare themselves for the event. Kuroo told them he had a larger limousine they would use to fit everyone. Iwaizumi would be their driver as usual.

Suga brought a beautiful hai-ao and shiro vertical striped yukata to wear with a black belt. He forewent the juban, but still brought his geta and kinchaku. The kinchaku he chose was a similar gray and white pattern as his yukata and matched well. Nishinoya called him a bar of silver because of his coordinated outfit to his hair color. All of them did choose matching kinchaku to go with their outfits.

Nishinoya went for a solid color yukata in the fuka-midori color. Ennoshita’s was similar to Noya’s, but colored noshime-hana-iro. Hinata also opted for a kihada-iro yukata, but he added a mikan-iro juban underneath it.

Akaashi and Tsukishima were the only two to opt for a more traditional kimono. They both chose to wear an omeshi with their family crest stitched into the back, just under the collar of the neck near where a mating mark would be placed. Akashi had an awabeni-fuji colored kimono, with a kachi-kaeshi haori over it versus Tsukishima’s karasuba-iro kimono and tan-kō haori. Both of them voted for matching white tabi to go with their zōri. The others would be wearing classic geta to go with their yukatas.

“We should get a group picture.” Suga decided.

“We look like we’re going to a festival—not a fancy dinner.” Nishinoya glanced down at his yukata. “Maybe we all should’ve worn kimonos instead?”

“They’re too hard to get in and out of.” Ennoshita adjusted his belt. “I’m surprised Akaashi wanted to wear one.

“I look nicer in a kimono.” Akaashi smoothed his fingers across his flower-patterned obi.

The doorbell rang and interrupted Suga trying to organize them and straighten out their clothes for a group picture. Tsukishima rushed to answer; when he did, he and Kuroo had the same sentiment for each other at the same time.

“Wow.”

“You’re stunning.” Kuroo stepped into the genkan and nudged off his own zōri. He leaned in for a quick kiss which Suga caught the end of and cooed.

“Can you take a picture of us as a group?”

“I’d love to.” Kuroo stepped up into the apartment and everyone marveled at how his fine mon-tsuki kimono shone under the dim apartment light. The kimono and haori were made of the same shojyo-hi fabric, while the hakama piece was a beautiful ankoku-shoku. The haori hosted five family crests.

“Is this habute?” Kei ran his fingers over one of the sleeves.

“It is. I had it specially designed with the syndicate’s colors in mind.”

“That’s awesome!” Nishinoya gave a short jump into the air, restricted by his clothing. “Do all your immediate family wear the same colors?”

“No, they choose their own colors—they do wear the crest of the Kuroo family though.” Kuroo glanced over the smaller omega. “You’re Nishinoya Yū.”

“I am!” The omega looked thrilled the head of the Kuroo-kai knew his name.

Tetsurō glanced at Tsukishima who shrugged. “We know he took the entrance exam already.”

“I hope you don’t mind if I delay telling you our decision until the formal announcements this week.”

“I can wait! I’m just excited to be attending this party.”

“Noya, you’re messing up your yukata. We want it to look nice for the picture.” Sugawara grabbed him and started to rearrange the fabric.

“He’s like our mom.” Kei whispered into his boyfriend’s ear.

“Suga-san, would you like me to take the picture with your phone?”

“If you would, Kuroo-san.” The omega returned, not surprised that the alpha knew his name without formal introductions.

Once the picture was taken, they filed out the door one by one so they could properly put on their shoes. Waiting outside the apartment, was Iwaizumi as usual with a long limo. He was dressed in the same mon-tsuki as Kuroo, but the kimono and haori were a lovely shade of asagi-iro, offset by the shira-hana-iro hakama.

They all settled into the plush interior, some of them more in awe of the quality than others.

“What is this party for?” Tsukishima tugged at his own fingers, uncertain if he could take Kuroo’s hand.

“It’s a gala for influencers—politicians, CEOs, celebrities, and _us_. We make important connections at this party that helps spread our influence.”

“When you announce Tsukki as your boyfriend tonight, that means all of Japan will know.” Yamaguchi glanced between them.

“It does.” He looked at the blond. “You can back out if you want and we’ll merely attend as dates.”

“I’m not going to back out now.” Kei folded his arms. “That’d be incredibly rude—we spent all this time getting dressed up.”

Akaashi hid a laugh behind his hand.

“You do look extraordinarily handsome.”

Tsukishima blushed and didn’t say anything.

When they pulled up outside the building of the party, Kuroo had them wait inside the limo for a while longer. He typed out something on his phone and it was only a couple minutes before the door of the car opened and they were greeted by a line of the alpha’s immediate family.

“If you don’t mind, to try and keep the paparazzi from thinking I have a harem, I’ve asked each of my men to take you into the building as if you’re their date for the evening.”

“Oh!” Suga pressed his hands together. “You’re quite clever.”

“I have a reputation to protect.” Kuroo grinned. “If you’d all exit first.”

The omegas shuffled out of the limo one at a time where they were greeted by an alpha dressed in a mon-tsuki with the Kuroo crest—only two of them had a different crest on their kimono and there were only three of them as well.

Tsukishima pointed it out to Tetsurō out of curiosity.

“They’re Daichi’s men—he brought them along as part of their training in his part of the syndicate. They wear Daichi’s crest instead of mine since they’re apart of his main family. You’ll find a similar feature on the others not in my direct line.”

They stepped out of the limo last and they were greeted with bright flashes from paparazzi cameras. Tsukishima blinked and pulled away from the alpha.

Kuroo softly extended and arm and pulled him back. They walked side by side, politely bowing toa few of them before they were in the building. It gave Tsukishima a moment to categorize everyone he knew and those he didn’t.

Kuroo’s men were spread around the room with his friends, as they talked to other men and women with status. They first walked over to Bokuto, dressed in a kuro kimono and haori with an ame-iro hakama. He had Akaashi with him and the omega looked overwhelmed with the loudness of the alpha. Tsukishima laughed quietly and asked Kuroo where they could sit down if they didn’t want to mingle. The kumichō pointed out a reserved table with his name on it where they could sit. He explained the basic layout of how sitting at the table would be expected. Bokuto would need to be on Kuroo’s right hand, but since Tsukishima was there, he would be one seat farther down the table. Ushijima would sit directly on his left, then Iwaizumi would fall in after Bokuto, with Daichi on the side with Ushijima—after Tendō. Daichi’s men would sit directly to his left and wrap around the end of the table, Kageyama before Asahi since Kageyama was added to the family first, and opposite them would be Kenma.

Several confused blinks from the two omegas made Kuroo draw a quick map of seating arrangements on a piece of paper from Akaashi’s kinchaku.

Ushijima Yamaguchi Tendō Daichi Sugawara Kageyama Hinata

Kuroo ---------------------------Table--------------------------- Asahi

Tsukishima Bokuto Akaashi Iwaizumi Ennoshita Kenma Nishinoya

Kei appreciated that the drawing also showed where his friends would be sitting in relation to him. Be liked that Akaashi and Yamaguchi would be the closest, followed by Suga and Ennoshita. It separated him from the friends he didn’t get along with as easily—Hinata and Nishinoya.

“Tendō-san and Kenma-san don’t have dates?”

“Not tonight—Kenma’s boyfriend was unable to come tonight.” Kuroo reached down and rubbed the back of his hand. “If you want you can gather your friends up and wait at the table, or wander around with us as we greet people.”

“I’m not sure what I should be doing. I feel like I should help you, somehow.” Tsukishima grabbed Kuroo’s fingers and played with them nervously.

“Most yakuza spouses meet with the spouses of the important people and talk and get to know them. Wives in particular love to brag about their husbands, or provide valuable insight we can use to get what we want. If you don’t feel comfortable with that, don’t try. I don’t mind.”

“I think, we can maybe do that.”

“We?”

“Akaashi, Yamaguchi, and myself. If you don’t mind, Akaashi-san.”

“I’d love to try.” He immediately perked up. He bowed politely to the alpha at his side. “Thank you for escorting me around the premises, Bokuto-san, I’ll talk with you more at dinner.”

“Of course.” The alpha repeated the gesture.

“Someone in particular to pay attention to is Yoshida-san. She’s married to the CEO of the Yoshida conglomerate—there are rumors lately that her husband is toying around with the young omega daughter of the rival Ikeda family. They run one of the smaller conglomerates, but, of late, Yoshida has been particularly aggressive in trying to buy out their company. Both the daughter and mother are here and they are staying on opposite sides of the room—which perpetuates the rumor. I would suggest trying to talk to them about what they know.”

“You are just a purveyor of gossip.” Tsukishima gave his boyfriend a bland look.

“We prefer to call it blackmail.” Kuroo kissed his cheek quickly. “We’ll talk more at dinner.”

The two wandered over to Yamaguchi and Ushijima and explained what they planned to do. Ushijima formally bowed to them when they approached—his skin tone complimented by the shin-ku kimono and haori with the hai-ume hakama.

“We’re gathering blackmail material?” Yamaguchi raised his eyebrow.

“It’s a very important work. We need to know what’s going on in big companies because we own stock in them. If we should be buying out the Yoshida family before he hurts the Ikeda family, it’s something Kuroo would love to do. Especially if the cheating rumor is true.”

“Do you get most of your money from stocks?”

“Old ones that we can sell out on—but we hold stocks to ensure that we are on the board where important decisions are made. It’s important that companies sway in our favor as it makes earning more revenue easier. If Kuroo buys out a company, we own it that way. I think his intention is to buy out the Yoshida company—they bring in a large annual revenue that would allow him to expand our influence.”

“But the Ikeda family is rich because of their grocery store chain—wouldn’t foreign food imports make it easier to import illegal items?” Akaashi volunteered with furrowed brows.

“Good observation, I can’t say for sure what Kuroo is planning—but if it were me, I would buy out the people causing issues for a family, then make it clear they’re indebted to me for fixing that issue.” Ushijima placed a hand to his chin. “Although, it may be hard to pull that off with this particular situation. Ikeda seems more than willing to sleep with a man much older than her. There is most likely something else going on.”

“This is quite complex.” Tsukishima glanced around the room. “How long until dinner?”

“Probably around forty-five minutes. People have just started arriving—Kuroo likes being one of the first. It reflects well on him.”

“Thank you, Ushijima. I look forward to talking with your more at dinner.” Akaashi bowed.

“We should give a map of the seating arrangement to the others in case they want to sit down.” Yamaguchi offered once they showed the plan to him. “I’m not sure Hinata is getting along very well with his escort.”

“I couldn’t care less.” Kei muttered.

“Don’t be rude, we’re all out of our element here.” Keiji quickly copied the table map a few times over and then they made their way around the room distributing them to the omegas while their partner for the night talked with each other or guests already arrived.

Kageyama was dressed in a plain kuro-mon-tsuki which complimented Hinata’s bright colors well. Even if they kept arguing over dumb things. They spotted Kenma hiding behind a plant in his own kuro-mon-tsuki with a handheld video game system. They decided not to point him out in case he wasn’t supposed to be hiding. Tendō was networking something with a high up politician Tsukishima recognized from television—he sounded just as obnoxious as his anko-ko-shoku kimono and haori matched with the kurenai hakama.

One of the better dressed people in the room was Suga’s escort for the evening. The colors of their outfits were complimentary, with each other and their personal skin tones; Daichi looked really good in a koi-ai kimono and haori with a geppaku hakama. The last pair in the room was probably the most entertaining to witness. Nishinoya was an incredibly loud person under normal circumstances, but next to the quiet and shy alpha Asahi appeared to me, it was horribly apparent. The alpha did look nice in the soho kimono and haori with a tori-no-ko-iro hakama. The colors complimented his beard and eyes. Once Akaashi chastised the omega and asked him to calm down a little for the alpha’s sake, they were done handing out the seating charts.

“Okay, now over to the Ikeda family.” Yamaguchi fed them through the collections of people to where the mother of the Ikeda family stood, with a champagne glass in hand, and her omega daughter stood next to her—head bowed over a margarita glass.

“Ikeda-san, my name is Tsukishima Kei.” The blond bowed politely in front of them, followed by his two companions.

The woman made a small _hn_ noise which sounded unimpressed. “You came with Kuroo-san and his men.”

“We did—though my friends came with me per Kuroo-san’s request.”

“Impressive. I congratulate you on being Kuroo-san’s catch of the week. Hopefully you last longer than the last one.”

“Thank you.” Kei gave her a tight smile. “I was hoping we might be able to strike up a conversation and get to know each other.”

“Your alpha sent you over to get the dirt on us, did he?”

“I have heard nothing of the sort from my alpha. I’m merely new to this world and he mentioned your kindness at these events. Following him around and listening to him talk business is quite boring and I see my friends regularly. It’d be nice to get to know other people outside my circle for when I attend events alone.”

“Networking,” she nodded approvingly. “My name is Sada. This is my daughter Ichika.”

“Pleasure to meet you both. These are my friends, Yamaguchi and Akaashi.” He gestured to each of them and they bowed politely. “Do you have any advice for us since this is our first event?”

“Don’t get caught up in your partner’s business. It leads to nothing good.”

“Oh?” Tsukishima took his own flute of champagne when a waiter walked by and offered it.

“Well, my daughter here got herself in quite the terrible situation by trying to do her father’s work for him.”

“I didn’t think it would come to this.” Ichika spat out.

“If I didn’t want a worthwhile pawn in this situation, I’d tell you to drink that alcohol right now.” Sada snapped back. “That’s all you’re good for now anyway.”

The group of omegas uncomfortably shared glances, but didn’t say anything.

“It’s not like we can build any kind of mergers with you when you’re having that damn Yoshida’s baby. I bet his barren wife will just love to hear that news. Honestly, that’s what she gets for buying her husband’s loyalty despite that they’re both alphas. Most alpha women end up sterile—it’s just playing with fire.”

“Mother, please.”

“I’m just stating the facts. This is what these events are like—talking about everyone behind their backs while pretending to like them. At least of Yoshida married a better woman, they would’ve had children. Then, he wouldn’t need a mistress from a lower company he wants to buy. It’s all leverage I tell you. He doesn’t actually love you.”

“I’m going home.” She set the drink down on the table in front of her and walked toward the front door.

Sada rolled her eyes. “I apologize for her behavior.”

“It’s no problem.” Yamaguchi mumbled half-heartedly.

“I’m sure you didn’t come over to hear about our little family problems, so why don’t we chat about some of the other people attending the party. You know, I heard that Oikawa Tōru was going to be here tonight and I couldn’t pass something like that up. There are rumors you know that he has some sort of a scandalous relationship he doesn’t talk about. He gets all the paparazzi over him for being an omega in an alpha dominated sport—and he’s a playboy. Wouldn’t be surprised if he’s fucking his team to earn a spot.”

Over the woman’s shoulder, he watched Iwaizumi’s facial expression sour and he had a feeling the woman might turn up dead if she said a word more.

“I’m sure Oikawa-san is a perfectly respectable omega.” Tsukishima said with a tight smile. “Afterall, I’m certainly not fucking all of Kuroo-san’s men. How about we talk about someone else? Hagiwara Niko looks quite lovely tonight. I’m surprised to not see her on her husband’s arm.”

“Oh well, of course you haven’t heard yet—but her husband is quite sick. They announced it earlier this week. Apparently, she’s taken over running the company in his stead. We don’t expect her to last long of course because, well, she doesn’t have her husband’s degrees or experience behind her. I’m sure the company will go to her eldest any day now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I included a picture with the color of their outfits to help the following guide as well.
> 
> Clothing Terms:  
> Juban: cotton undergarment typically worn under the yukata  
> Geta: sandals, with lifted wooden platform, worn with a yukata  
> Kinchaku: draw-string bag used by men and women to carry personal items like cell phones  
> Yukata: worn for festivals; not really formal (we're pretending)... It's basically a glorified bath-robe (literally, it used to be a bath robe in the Edo period).  
> Tabi: socks worn with zōri when wearing a kimono  
> Zōri: sandals worn with kimono, no lifted platform  
> Obi: belt worn with kimono  
> Haori: kimono jacket  
> Hakama: skirt/pants worn over kimono (mon-tsuki only)  
> Habutae: highest class silk (mon-tsuki only)  
> Mon-Tsuki: distinguished male kimono, either kuro (black) or iro (color). It has 1, 3, or 5 crests. 5 is the most formal.  
> Omeshi: male kimono, only formal if family crest is sewn on the back
> 
> Tradition Japanese Fabric Colors:  
> karasubo-iro: crow-wing-color, #180674  
> tan-kō: light yellow, #f8e58c  
> usu-moegi: pale-young-long green onion, #93ca76  
> hai-ao: ash-blue #c0c6c9  
> shiro: white, #ffffff  
> kihada-iro: bark of kihada tree-color, #fef263  
> mikano-iro: Japanese orange color, #f08300  
> awabeni-fuji: pale-safflower-wisteris, #e6cde3  
> kachi-kaeshi: yellow win from dark indigo, #203744  
> shojyo-hi: imaginary animal's blood, #e2041b  
> ankoku-shoku: darkness color, #16160e  
> fuka-midori: deeply green, #00552e  
> noshime-hana-iro: Noshime-flower-color #426579  
> an-ko-shoku: dark-crimson-color, #74325c  
> kurenai: crimson, #d7003a  
> shin-ku: true crimson, #a22041  
> hai-ume: ash-plum, #e8d3c7  
> koi-ai: dark indigo, #0f2350  
> geppaku: moon-white, #eaf4fc  
> kuro: black, #2b2b2b  
> ame-iro: amber-color, #deb068  
> asagi-iro: long green onion-color, #00a3af  
> shira-hana-iro: white-flower-color, #e8ecef  
> soho: red cray/little dark cinnabar, #ab6953  
> tori-no-ko-iro: bird's child-color/eggshell color, #fff1cf  
> toki-iro: ibis-color, #f4b3c2  
> sakura-iro: cherry blossom-color, #fef4f4
> 
> I know Oikawa wasn't in this chapter, but he will be in the next. Please keep his outfit colors in mind. Thank you.


	8. The Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Ikeda Sada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Internet is down at my house...

“Please never let me talk to that woman again.” Tsukishima leaned against Kuroo’s shoulder where he could smell the soft wafts of juniper coming off the alpha.

“I’ve heard Ikeda-san has a bad mouth on her, but was it that bad?” Kuroo lifted a hand to the omega’s back and rubbed soft circles.

“If she dies suddenly, ask Iwaizumi if he knows anything about it first.”

Tetsurō laughed. “What’d she say to make him mad?”

“She started saying some bad things about Oikawa Tōru.”

The alpha stiffened. “How did you find out about their relationship?”

“Iwaizumi-san’s face—he didn’t do a great job not showing how upset he was. She did say some really nasty things, though, so I don’t blame him. I don’t think anyone else noticed.”

“What did she say about him? I might give Iwaizumi clearance to kill her.”

“She claimed he earned his spot on the national team by fucking his teammates—because he comes off as a playboy. I did my best to shut her up about it.” Kei pulled away from the alpha and glanced around the crowded dinner hall. _Is this everyone or are we still waiting on more guests? There has to be at least two-hundred people here._

“Moving away from what that horrid bitch said about Oikawa—did you get anything interesting on anybody else?”

“Her daughter is pregnant with Yoshida’s baby.”

“That is an interesting development. No wonder Yoshida is after their company.”

“I don’t think he knows—she made it sound like they’re trying to use the baby as a pawn to keep the Yoshida family in line.”

“Doubly interesting. Don’t worry, I won’t ask you to do any more networking tonight. We should enjoy our time together at this party.”

“If it’s not with a gossipy bitch, I wouldn’t mind meeting other people. I’m glad the three of us were able to escape her tirade on who knows how many people. I stopped keeping track after I distracted her from tearing into Oikawa.”

“Speaking of Oikawa, looks like he just arrived.”

Tsukishima turned toward the front entrance and was amazed at how many people stopped to stare at the omega enter. When he caught sight of the professional volleyball players, he was stunned by how attractive the omega was. He dressed in an omeshi like Tsukishima—the kimono and obi in a beautiful toki-iro that matched the sakura-iro haori over his shoulders.

“Wow.” Tsukishima watched him cross the room and greet a few different people. “Iwaizumi is really lucky.”

“He is—but I’m luckier.” Kuroo pressed his smile against the omega’s cheek.

“Excuse me, Kuroo-san,” a woman tapped the kumichō on the shoulder. “I’m a reporter with the Asahi Shimbun, would you mind if I ask you a couple questions for an article?”

“Not at all.” Tetsurō wrapped his fingers through Kei’s to keep the omega at his side.

“What are your goals in moving the Kuroo-kai forward as a well-known yakuza group?”

“We have three main goals right now. The first is to build up our emergency supplies in case of disaster. We donate heavily to the relief fund and make an effort to help those displaced by natural disasters. Most recently we held a meeting concerning importing more necessary supplies and expanding our storage units. Second, we are focusing on building our legitimate businesses. I’m trying to move away from many of the things my father participated in. Thirdly, we’re looking to recruit more chivalrous people dedicated to helping Japan and its future.”

“That sounds like quite the formidable plan. How do you see yourself benefiting Japan’s future?” She flipped a page on her notepad.

“We’re putting a focus on education. It’s important that everyone in Japan grow up to be well educated. We’re pushing for a school system that benefits this and prevents dropouts at middle school age.”

“What do you have to say to the people that paints the Kuroo-kai as a bōryokudan group?”

“I would ask them to get to know us first. We are, first and foremost, trying to help Japan succeed and grow as a country. It is harmful to label any one person or group by a particularly bad name. We of course, think of ourselves as common ninkyō dantai—we strive to perpetuate that image in our actions.”

“And, who is this that you attended the event tonight with?”

“This is my boyfriend.” Kuroo gestured to the omega.

“Tsukishima Kei, pleasure to meet you.” He gave the reporter a short bow.

“Would you mind me asking how you met?”

“My friends and I were at _Hoots_ an alpha host/hostess club he owns and I wasn’t feeling well. He took care of me that night and we hit it off.”

Kuroo pursed his lips slightly and wondered what about that night convinced him that was the story he should tell the reporter.

“Kuroo-san?”

“He was certainly lovely that night—I found myself fascinated with him. I’m glad that we could come to this party today as a couple. It’s been quite a while since I’ve had someone by my side, none of them nearly as attractive. Sometimes, I don’t know what Tsukishima sees in me—nevertheless, I’m glad to have him.”

“Quite lovely, thank you for your time. I have others to interview tonight.” She bowed politely.

“Good luck,” Kuroo and Tsukishima politely bowed as well.

“Why that night?” He whispered as they took their seats for dinner.

“It was the night we met.”

“Okay, but I didn’t ask you on a date until months later.”

“You said it yourself—I was enamored with you.”

“Really?”

“More.” Yamaguchi cut in as he and Ushijima took their places at the table. “He stalked you nearly every day on the internet.”

“I was not stalking.” Kei defended. His flushed cheeks told a different story.

Tadashi held up his hands in mock defeat.

“I was telling Yamaguchi about the party for the Kuroo-kai group that takes place directly after a large-scale party like this, were you planning on attending?” Ushijima asked Tsukishima.

“I wasn’t aware of an after party for the yakuza group.” He glanced at Kuroo. “I think it would certainly be enlightening to go—if I am invited.”

“Consider yourself and your friends invited. Just a fair warning, this is a yakuza party—so there will be some things you aren’t used to.”

“We’ll keep that in mind.” Akaashi smiled at the alpha. “I’m pleased to be able to attend a prestigious group event.”

* * *

Dinner itself went over rather well. Conversation flowed as they all talked around the table about different topics. Tsukishima and Akaashi managed to pull Bokuto into a thrilling narrative on cultural acquisitions and depictions in museums. He was knowledgeable on past samurai heritage and relics from past crime eras. It made for an entertaining conversation, up until the point where Ikeda Sada decided to make an appearance at their table—this time with a glass of wine in hand—she waddled up to them with her lips pinched together.

“Ikeda-san, eat a lemon for dinner?” Tendō bravely called to her. The noise at the tables surrounding theirs died down and many people turned to watch the commotion.

“The wine is actually quite bitter tonight. I don’t recommend it.” She told him, as if he truly cared about her sour face.

“Perhaps it’s an acquired taste—bitterness.” Tendō glared at her.

“I have to admit, I was disappointed during the dinner.”

“As I’m sure your husband is, every night.” Tsukishima responded without thinking. Tendō’s eyes lit up at the omega smacked a hand over his mouth and hoped he really didn’t fuck up. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Kuroo turn away and cough—a small smile on his lips. He felt a little better.

“I was disappointed by the lies you told me earlier, Tsukishima-kun.”

“What lies?” He actually turned around to face her. Akaashi and Yamaguchi also looked confused—there was no way that she could’ve figured out Kuroo actually sent them to get information out of her… unless she put two and two together.

“About yours and Kuroo-san’s relationship.”

The three omegas glanced at each other.

“I am dating Kuroo-san, I’m not sure where I lied to you on that.”

“You told me you weren’t fucking his men to get your position—but clearly you are with how close you’ve been talking to them all night.” Sada tapped her pinky against the stem of the glass—the clink from her ring echoed around the room.

Kuroo’s head snapped around at an alarming rate.

“I didn’t realize that exclusively dating someone meant not taking part in their work.” Tsukishima stood up. “I think you should take a long look at what you’re doing between your husband, your daughter, and the Yoshida family. You’ve told me a lot of valuable information tonight and I’m sure that Kuroo-san ranks higher on the corporate scale than you or your family’s pitiful little company does.”

Sada was clearly taken aback by the tone Tsukishima had as he addressed her and bored down over her.

“You’ve said a lot of nasty things about all the people here tonight—people more important than you. Would you mind if I aired out all your laundry right here?” Kei straightened his posture with a smirk on his lip. “Fucking his men to get my position—clearly you don’t understand how this works. Why would I go lower on the chain when I already have the boss?”

“You—you wouldn’t dare repeat any of the things I’ve said.”

“Wouldn’t I? Should I tell the good people why your daughter ran out of the party right at the start? Or should I bring up what you said about the politicians sitting in this room?”

“I haven’t—”

“Haven’t you? You have quite the number of nasty things to say for coming from a family that lost their wealth a couple years after they married you off to a business man that can barely hold his own. After the things you’ve said tonight, I wouldn’t be surprised if you disappeared tomorrow and no one knew what happened to you. Of course, that is if they could bring themselves to care. I’m sure it wouldn’t only be your family better off without you.”

“Is that a threat?” She snarled.

“I can make it a promise if you say one more bad thing about Kuroo-san.”

Sada stomped her foot like a toddler, turned around, and marched back to her table. Tsukishima took his seat again and glanced at the alpha.

“I’m impressed.” He said over a sip of wine. “Though, I think we may need to work on a few things that can and can’t be said.”

“Sorry, I got carried away. She’s been pissing me off all night.”

“If I can say something,” Tendō interrupted, “I think he can hold his own.”

“Welcome to the family, Tsukki!” Bokuto pat him on the back.

“Please don’t call me that, Bokuto-san.” The blond buried his face in his hands. “Fuck, I’m such an idiot. I shouldn’t have done that.”

“On the other hand, I appreciate that you did.” A new voice from behind the omega said. He turned around to find Oikawa Tōru smiling at him. “She’s been going on and on about everyone fucking each other to get what they want the last several years. I think that might be the only way she’s social climbed in the past.”

“You’re—”

“Oikawa Tōru, pleasure to meet you.”

“Tsukishima Kei.”

“Kuroo-san, if you don’t mind me inserting my opinion, I think this one is going to stay around longer than the last few.”

“I’m hoping he stays forever.” Kuroo smiled at the omega. “What brings you over to our table?”

“I merely wanted to greet Tsukishima-kun and thank him for shutting that bitch down. I’m sure it’ll be all over the papers tomorrow—people speculating about what secrets she’s hiding. All the usual gossip rags.” Oikawa clearly avoided looking farther down the table at the alpha staring at him insistently.

“I don’t know, I think you might make papers tomorrow for even talking to me.” Tetsurō laughed. “It’s a pleasure to see you again, of course.”

“Oh, I plan to make the papers for a different reason.”

“Should we be concerned?”

“No, it’s nothing horrible.” He glanced down the table briefly. “I’ve decided to announce my retirement from professional sports tonight. I’m tired of not being able to be with my alpha.”

“Are you sure? I’m sure you’re going to get yourself into hot water once you announce it.” Tsukishima watched his face for subtle signs of not wanting to go through with his plan.

“I’m absolutely positive this is what I want. We talked about it, last night—it’s hard not being able to be with your best friend. I’m glad you know who it is.” He winked at the blond. “I’ll see you later, tonight. Enjoy the rest of your dinner.”

Kei looked at his boyfriend. “Is he going to—”

“Yes—already did. Passed with flying colors.”

“That’s really exciting.” The omega caught Iwaizumi smiling at his plate out of the corner of his eye when Bokuto leaned back.

“We’re all pretty happy with the turn of events. For now, would you mind if I parade you around to a few more people?” Kuroo stood and held out his hand.

“Do I get to be my own person in this parade, or do I have to act like a perfect omega?” Tsukishima put his hand in the alpha’s and was pulled to his feet.

“I think you already ruined your image of a perfect omega with that display—I’d prefer it if you remain yourself.”

“I can do that.”

The dinner event ended with no other drama, something the omegas were grateful for. They chatted around with several different influential people and talked with each other about the things they liked at the gala. Hinata and Kageyama got into several more fights, particularly when the dancing started and the omega didn’t like that the alpha got to choose what dance they’d be doing.

With several drinks in him, Akaashi looked like he handled Bokuto’s loud behavior more than at the start of the night. Kenma had found a new place to hide and play videogames—Kuroo consciously decided to ignore it since he wasn’t hurting anyone.

Asahi was still intimidated by Noya, but followed him around the hall anyway. Daichi and Suga got along fairly well. Iwaizumi and Ennoshita were cordial with each other, nothing more than a friendly conversation every so often. Lastly, Yamaguchi looked like he couldn’t decide whether he was happy or upset that he attended the event on Ushijima’s arm—more or less influenced by the proximity of Tendō as he flitted about the room networking with business moguls and their spouses alike.

“What’s the party like for the syndicate?” Tsukishima asked as they walked out of the building and to where the limo would be waiting to pick them up.

“A lower scale version of this—but with the yakuza. It’s a lot less formal, I’ll actually be changing into a regular button up. Do you want me to take you guys back to your apartment and you can change into your street clothes?”

“Street clothes are fine?”

“Yes,” Kuroo grinned. “There’s no dress code for one of our parties—it’s more of a way for us to mingle with the shatei and get to know them and see who might be due for a promotion.”

“If you don’t mind stopping back at my apartment, I’d appreciate it.”

“I don’t mind at all. Do you think I could change while I’m there too? Keeps us from making another stop.”

“Yeah, Iwaizumi can if he needs to, too.”

“Sir?” Iwaizumi stepped up to Kuroo and bowed.

“What is it?”

“I wondered if it would be fine to have Ushijima escort you to the syndicate party. I would like to request to go with my omega.”

“Have you already checked with Ushijima?”

“I have.”

“Then go have fun.”

“Thank you, sir.”

“Try not to be too late, no matter how good he looks naked.”

Iwaizumi turned red. “Yes, sir.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why is this the story I'm running behind on chapters on? Please inspiration gods, give me something to work with.


	9. Irezumi and Oicho-Kabu

“Tsukishima, do you need help getting out of your kimono?” Akaashi offered once they were back at the apartment. Yamaguchi showed Ushijima the way to the bathroom where he could change his clothes as well.

The blond glanced Kuroo who was watching him and he swallowed, almost uncertain.

The alpha leaned in close to his ear, “if you don’t want me to, I won’t help.”

“I want you to.” Kei met his gaze. “I just don’t trust myself.”

Tetsurō laughed. “I’ll help him, Akaashi. Thank you for the offer.”

“Of course,” the omega turned to his other companions who decided to use the living room once it was clear of alphas as it had more room than either bedroom.

Tsukishima led the alpha back to his own bedroom as he pulled off his haori. He laid the fabric on the bed and watched as Kuroo examined his rather plain bedroom.

He turned and pointed to a display on one of the bookshelves, “the dinosaurs are cute.”

“Shut up.” Kei turned pink and looked away from the alpha. The older man pressed a quick kiss to his cheek, before he helped untie the obi around the omega’s waist. He pulled the fabric away and put it with the other piece of the kimono.

“You can, get out of the rest on your own right?”

Kei hummed and pulled at the sleeves of the kimono.

Kuroo moved away and placed his own haori over the back of Tsukishima’s desk chair. He pulled off the hakama and folded it on top.

“Do you need help, with the obi?” The omega offered while buttoning up his jeans.

“Yeah, I was just wondering if Ushijima is struggling with his.”

“You can go check, after.”

Kuroo nodded along and waited for Tsukishima to untie the obi. Once the fabric was free from his waist, he shrugged off the kimono and he heard a sharp intake of breath behind him.

“Something wrong?”

Hands met Kuroo’s back and he stiffened. Soft fingers traced lines before a pair of lips met the characters that ran down his spine.

“Your irezumi are beautiful.” Kei whispered against his skin.

“Thank you.”

“Is it a black bakeneko?”

“It is,” Kuroo turned around so the omega could see the swirl of tattoos that followed his chest down to his waist and past his underwear to his legs. There was a strip down the middle of his chest completely bare. It originated from the point on the back of his neck where his mating mark would go. “I chose for it to be designed in black because of my last name.”

“The characters on the back, I didn’t quite understand what they meant.”

“I had to cut it down quite a bit from what I wanted, so I chose the best words.” He turned back around so Tsukishima could read them again.

“Blood. Flow. Oxygen. Brain. Best. It sounds like a bunch of biology.”

“It is, I suppose. It was something I used to always say to my group when my father was in charge. If it was my turn to run a mission, I had this speech I used to keep everyone moving on the same track.”

Kei’s fingers traced the letters.

“We are blood. Never stop flowing, keep moving. Keep bringing in the oxygen… so that our brain… can operate at his best.”

“Inspirational.” His fingers drifted away to the figures tattooed on Kuroo’s arms.

“I have this plan,” the alpha turned back around and pointed to the blank strip. “Normally, yakuza leave this strip here blank, but not all do. I decided that when I’m mated, I’m going to have my mate’s name put here.”

“If I joined the yakuza, what kind of tattoos would I get?”

“That depends—mainly on what you want. A lot of yakuza spouses get the same tattoos, but if you wanted something different, I wouldn’t stop you.”

“Your arms are different from the bakeneko.”

“I didn’t get those done until I became the kumichō. With my main family in place, I decided that I would take the owl from Bokuto’s tattoo and have it on my right arm, since he is my right-hand man. Then on the left, is Ushijima’s crimson dragon.”

“You’re incredibly considerate of your family.”

“They’re important to me, and I want to demonstrate that. It’s why I have Daichi’s crow and Iwaizumi’s azure dragon on my legs.”

“Did you—did you follow the tradition and also—get a tattoo on your—on your—” Tsukishima was unable to finish his question and turned away from the alpha.

“No, I didn’t.” Kuroo pulled the blond into his chest and pressed a soft kiss against his neck. “If alphas get tattoos on their genitalia, it reduces fertility and can damage the knot.”

“Oh.”

“One day, I’ll show you the tattoos fully.”

“And if I damage them?” Tsukishima asked with a slight smirk on his lips.

“Even better.” Kuroo’s lips traced a soft pattern from the omega’s shoulder up his neck, until he met the gland just under his jawline and sucked.

“Kuroo-san,” he moaned out softly.

“When is your next heat?”

“September.”

“Think about what you want by then, okay?” Kuroo stepped away and pulled on his own jeans from a bag he brought in.

“What if I don’t have to think about it?”

“Promise me that you will—the yakuza is a permanent thing. I don’t want you to get hurt by me.” The alpha smiled at him softly. “You better get dressed. Your friends are going to be wondering what’s taking us so long.”

They finished dressing quickly and Tsukishima wished he had more time to admire Kuroo in a leather jacket and button up shirt before they headed out to the other group. Ushijima was still adjusting his own shirt—apparently struggling with the buttons more than necessary.

The party was being held at _Hoots_ closed for the evening, but lit-up enough to showcase a private party. A few people curiously lined up at the door, but when they realized that only members on the list could get in that night, they disappeared down the street to another club.

Inside the air was crowded by the mix of alpha and omega smells and it immediately set Tsukishima on edge. Kuroo wrapped his arm around the omega’s waist and released soft wafts of his scent that helped chase away the dredges of other odors.

“You don’t have to mingle at this party if you don’t want to. We have the VIP section to ourselves as the main family and we usually have our own oicho-kabu game up there. Only the winners from each table will get to play our winner in a final match.”

“Does the winner get anything?”

“A one-million-yen cash prize. It’s in Bokuto’s office.”

“How does oicho-kabu work?” Tsukishima asked.

“It sounds really complicated, but once you get it, it makes sense.” Kuroo brought them to an empty table in the VIP section. “First we need to decide who the dealer is. We play with a maximum of five players, one dealer and four players.”

Tsukishima, Ushijima, Yamaguchi, and Ennoshita sat at the table with Kuroo. The others split up around the other tables.

“We play with a betting pool for one-hundred per person—four-hundred total. You don’t have to use all your points, but if you win, you get more points back. Your goal is to beat the dealer at the game—similar to black jack.

“So, first, to decide the dealer, we’ll deal out some test cards from the deck and then when we flip them over, whoever has the lowest number will be the dealer.” Kuroo set a deck on the table. “This is a kabufuda desk. There are forty cards numbered one through ten.”

He showed them the faces of the cards and they were clearly marked with the numbers, as well as a pictorial line representation of the number.

“When you surpass double digits, you only count the number in the ones place. A ten is zero, a nine and four make thirteen which is worth three. You goal is to get as close to nine as possible and beat the dealer. In the case of a tie, it always goes to the dealer. At the end of ten rounds, whoever has the most points wins. The dealer gets points equal to the bets that were placed on the hands that they beat.”

“This is confusing.” Yamaguchi decided.

“It is a little confusing at the beginning for sure. Once we play a couple rounds, I think you’ll catch on. Let me know you an example round. I’ll do it with just a couple cards.”

Kuroo dealt one card face up and one card to himself. He then dealt another card to the pile, face down, and another one to himself.

“Let’s say you put fifteen points on this column. You can only bet on one column—otherwise it causes arguments. This is a house rule that isn’t always followed. You would first take the face up card, a seven, and add the face down card to that number. When you add in the four, you get an eleven which is a one. Since it’s under four, you are required to hit and take a third card. If it’s above seven, you automatically stand. On a four, five, and six, you have a decision to hit or not. Zero, one, two, and three are the automatic hit numbers. We give this pile another card and it’s a six, so it now totals seven. Myself as the dealer looks at my cards, that you don’t know, and I decide if I want to take another card or if I have to take another card. My number is under four, so I’m required to hit. I only get a three, though and my total is five—called a goke hand. Since the score on this one is seven, shichiken, you win and double the points you laid down. You’d now have one-hundred and fifteen.”

“What are the names of the different scores?” Tsukishima pulled out his phone to take notes.

“Zero: Buta; One: Pin; Two: Nisō; Three: Santa; Four: Yotsuya; Five: Goke; Six: Roppō; Seven: Shichiken; Eight: Oicho; Nine: Kabu.” Kuroo waited for them both to write it down. “Some other minor rules include, if you are dealt a four and a one, in that order, it beats any common hand no matter what. That is called Shippin. If the dealer is dealt a nine and a one, in that order, it beats any common hand including the Shippin—it’s called Kuppin. The hand that beats for the Shippin and Kuppin is an Arashi hand, which is where you are dealt three of a kind. Shippin and Kuppin acts the same as a regular winning hand for that person—player exclusive. Arashi triples the bet, so fifteen would be forty-five. Shippin and Kuppin are player or dealer exclusive. We don’t play with the ten-ten-one rule. We do play with the surrender rule. If you are dealt a four and a six, you can surrender and take back your base point bet.”

“Wow, this game has a lot of rules.” Yamaguchi glanced through the cards.

“It’s a yakuza tradition—I’m sure you’ll find out why.” Kuroo grinned. “Shall we try a couple rounds?”

“That’s the only way we’re going to learn this game.” Tsukishima set down his phone open to the rules he scrawled across the paper.

Kuroo dealt five cards and Ushijima had the lowest card, a two, so he would play the dealer. They organized themselves around the table to be across from the dealer. Ushijima shuffled, with a showy dealer arch to the cards as he pushed them back into a single pile. He dealt out four cards face up in front of the players, then laid on aside for himself.

The first four numbers on the table were four, three, five, and three. Ennoshita chose first as he was directly to the right of the dealer and decided to bet twenty-five on the five. Kuroo chose fifteen on the three between the four and five, Tsukishima a ten on the four, and Yamaguchi with a brave fifty on the remaining three. Ushijima laid out four face down cards on the next row, which each of the players glanced at independently to calculate their number. Tsukishima had a five, which scored him kabu (the highest hand) and he automatically stood. Kuroo was dealt a five as well, which gave him an oicho—he was forced to stand as well. Ennoshita was dealt a six, which put him at eleven. He requested and auto-hit from Ushijima and was only given a one which left his score at nisō (two). Lastly, Yamaguchi was given a four and since it hit seven at shichiken, he was forced to stand.

Ushijima looked at his two cards as the dealer and decided to stand. When they flipped them over, the alpha had a kabu which meant that he tied with Tsukishima and won the points for that round. He recorded a total of one-hundred points for himself, while the others took those points out of their score. Tsukishima was left with ninety points for the second round, Yamaguchi with fifty, Ennoshita with eighty-five, and Kuroo with seventy-five.

“Unlucky hand.” Tetsurō whistled. “I hope that doesn’t keep up.”

The second round gave them a seven, one, five, and two on the table. Ennoshita dropped his bet to ten on the one. Kuroo decided on eighteen for the two. Tsukishima kept a ten on the seven. Yamaguchi went more conservative with a five on the five. Ushijima dealt the row of face down cards and they took their turns hitting and standing.

Tsukishima was dealt a two and given another kabu, so he auto-stood. Ennoshita was only dealt a two, so he auto-hit and got a seven that put him at zero points for the round. Yamaguchi ended up with an eight and auto-hit since it totaled three, he was dealt a ten and left with a santa. Kuroo was dealt a nine off the bat and left with one point for another auto-hit where he was dealt a zero and left with a Pin score. Ushijima gave himself another card and when he flipped them over, he had a nine, a six, and a one which gave him a roppō. Tsuksihima was the only one to beat his score and gained twenty-points that round. Meanwhile, the others had to deduct points from their scores again.

Tsukishima had one-hundred and ten; Kuroo with fifty-seven; Yamaguchi with forty-five; and Ennoshita with seventy-five. Ushijima added thirty-three to his score and sat with the highest score of the table.

Third Round: Tsukishima—one-hundred and twenty; Kuroo—forty; Yamaguchi—fifty-five; Ennoshita—sixty-five; Ushijima—one-hundred and sixty.

Fourth Round: Tsukishima—one-hundred; Kuroo—fifty; Yamaguchi—sixty-five; Ennoshita—seventy; Ushijima—one-hundred and eighty.

Fifth Round: Tsukishima—eighty; Kuroo—thirty-five; Yamaguchi—fifty; Ennoshita—eighty; Ushijima—two-hundred and thirty.

Sixth Round: Tsukishima—ninety-five; Kuroo—twenty; Yamaguchi—sixty; Ennoshita—one-hundred; Ushijima—two-hundred and forty-five.

Seventh Round: Tsukishima—eighty; Kuroo—ten; Yamaguchi—fifty; Ennoshita—eighty; Ushijima—three-hundred.

Eighth Round: Tsukishima—seventy; Kuroo—five; Yamaguchi—forty; Ennoshita—sixty; Ushijima—three-hundred and forty-five.

Ninth Round: Tsukishima—fifty; Kuroo—four; Yamaguchi—fifty; Ennoshita—fifty; Ushijima—three-hundred and seventy-six.

Tenth Round: Tsukishima—forty; Kuroo—eight; Yamaguchi—zero; Ennoshita—sixty-five; Ushijima—four-hundred and thirty-six.

“So, Ennoshita and Ushijima will go onto the next table.”

“Why are both going through?”

“The dealer usually has an unfair advantage for getting points since he gets the bets of those who lose the round. Next time around provided that he doesn’t have the lowest card again, Ushijima will be a player and could end up in a similar position as I did—with no luck.”

“Once it’s down to a player and a dealer, they’ll play two single person games and whoever has the highest points at the end of those will win the million.” Daichi provided from the other table. “We’ve practiced this style quite a bit and found it to be the best.”

“Dammit! Ya-ku-za!” One of the people from another table shouted. “I hate this game.”

“Yakuza?” Yamaguchi looked at Ushijima with furrowed brows.

“It means he got an eight, nine, and three in his deal. It’s the worst hand you can get since it totals twenty and gives you the buta score.”

“You’re named after a bad hand in oicho-kabu?” Tsukishima muffled his laugh in Kuroo’s shoulder.

“Not a bad hand, the worst hand.” Kuroo put his arm around the omega. He playfully bit the omega’s nose. “Since I am the worst, clearly.”

“Why is everyone taking their shirts off?” Ennoshita glanced around the clubs and the VIP lounge where most of the yakuza members had their shirts draped open or hanging around their waist.

“We always display our tattoos at these—it’s one of the times we can show off our yakuza heritage since we normally hide it.” Kuroo reached for his own buttons. “I’ll show off mine if you don’t mind as well.”

Ushijima followed his boss’ lead and also unbuttoned his own shirt. Over at one of the other tables, even Tendō and Kenma had their shirts draped around their waists. Oikawa didn’t appear to be playing, instead, he wrapped himself around Iwaizumi's bare back and was tracing soft patterns across his chest as the alpha participated in the game.

“Oh, Oikawa-san is dating Iwaizumi—that’s why he couldn’t have a public relationship.” Yamaguchi commented following Tsukishima’s gaze.

“I figured that out earlier tonight.” Kei smirked at his friend.

“Wow, asshole.” The omega teased.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I explained Oicho-Kabu well enough for all of you to understand how the game is played. I consulted about ten different rule guides, then found an app version I downloaded to my phone and I played through two full games before I full understood what I was doing. The app had slightly different rules too from the guides. Basically, if you do know how to play Oicho-Kabu legitimately and any of this isn't how you played, I'm calling house rules for the Kuroo-kai. HAHAHA
> 
> Enjoy the picture of the kabufuda cards too.


	10. Salt, Tequila, Lime

Tsukishima seated himself on his alpha’s lap while they watched the competition come down to the last few games for the million yen.

Iwaizumi was still in the game, conservative bets kept him near the top in each game, and Oikawa seemed insistent on not letting go of the alpha. For every game, the omega remained draped over his boyfriend doing things that would’ve turned-on any lesser man.

On the last match, it ended up being Ushijima versus Iwaizumi in a surprising turn of events considering the narrow win Ushijima lauded over his opponents in the second to last match. Iwaizumi almost faced off one of the members of the lower families—when Tsukishima asked, Kuroo admitted he didn’t know who the alpha woman was.

They gathered in a group around the last table to watch the match. Ushijima would play one full ten-round game as the dealer, total up his points, then he and Iwaizumi would switch. Whoever had the most points at the end of the twenty rounds altogether, would win.

Barely anyone in the room breathed as both men concentrated at the game at hand. Oikawa stepped away from his boyfriend so he could concentrate. The omega started up a whispered conversation with Tendō about who they thought might win. Oikawa figured that Iwaizumi would since he was more conservative with his bets, but Tendō had confidence in his boss’ luck—apparently the alpha was extremely lucky with all his tasks.

Tsukishima couldn’t bring himself to care which one of them won, since he figured their paychecks were higher than the prize money on a regular basis, but it looked like more of a point of honor for all of them.

Both of them would start with a base score of zero for the dealer and one-hundred for the player. Then they would total up their scores at the end of both rounds. They participated in a quick game of rock, paper, scissors to decide who would deal first.

At the end of the first round, due to Iwaizumi’s careful betting style, they both ended the game with a tied score at eighty. Iwaizumi tended to spread his bets among the four piles, either betting on two at a time and near the end all four in order to get higher results. They switched places on the table and the game started again.

Ushijima was significantly more aggressive, but in every round, he only bet on one singular pile out of the four. Near the middle of the game he started to play a little more conservatively. After that strategy didn’t work, he returned to his aggressive play style and lost the ultimate game against Iwaizumi.

“I think that particular set of cards had a vendetta against me.” Ushijima whispered to Tendō when he stepped back so Kuroo could present his subordinate with the prize. “The amount of times I got a buta was frustrating.”

“I was watching—it was particularly painful.” The two watched Oikawa give his boyfriend a less than family friendly kiss as congratulations.

“I suppose that’s a risk with hitting another card on a goke or roppō, but I was also having issues with the yotsuya when it’s mandatory to hit.”

“Ushijima-san,” a soft voice interrupted from behind them. They found one of Tsukishima’s omega friends standing nervously and staring at the floor. The cowlick on the top of his bounced as he shifted his gaze.

“Yes?” The alpha prompted.

“Do you think it’s better to be more conservative like Iwaizumi or to play all in when starting out?” He hid his hands behind his back and clasped them together.

Ushijima considered the question. “I don’t think either one is wrong when you’re learning to play. You need to understand the basics and what works for you on a majority basis before you can have your own play style.”

“I see.”

“Are you interested in learning more?” Tendō piped in.

“I don’t know—it was kind of fun, but I blew half of my betting pool on the first round. I even ended the game with zero points.”

“That can happen to any one of us.” Yamaguchi put a finger to his lip. “Even with conservative bets, if Iwaizumi bets too much and loses to many rounds, he’d have zero points too. It’s mostly luck in the cards and trying to choose the right number to put your bet on. Since it’s impossible to say what card you’ll get next.”

“I honestly don’t like those kinds of games a lot. I don’t like not being able to think things through the choose the best course of action.”

“I can see that.” Tendō agreed. “That’s how it sometimes is in the Yakuza though. We get the opportunity to think a lot of tasks and other things through, but there are some things that we can’t control and we get dealt a bad hand.”

“Clever.” The omega let out a small laugh. “Thank you for escorting me tonight, Ushijima-san.”

“It was my pleasure.” The alpha reached out and took Yamaguchi’s hand. He let out a curious squeak as Wakatoshi lifted the appendage and pressed a quick kiss to the back of his hand. “I would love to show you around again if you join Tsukishima on another yakuza outing. You were a polite date.”

Flustered, Tadashi pulled away and bowed. He ran off in a hurry to find his best friend and the alpha watched after him with a curious expression under his furrowed brows. He turned to his right-hand man.

“Did I say something wrong?”

Tendō gave him a sly smile. “We may never know boss.”

* * *

Once the game itself was over, the party turned to something a little more western. Bokuto had a hired DJ and there were a few people dancing while others sat at the bar where the normal bartender worked the counter.

Tsukishima and his friends were allowed to lounge in the VIP section away from the others while the maim members of the family mingled together, still mostly with their shirts off or open.

“Kuroo-san has quite the array of tattoos.” Suga spoke over the top of a martini.

“He does, one for each of his main family members.” Tsukishima leaned over the railing of the VIP section and watched Kuroo move through his men and talk to them about current plans to further their influence.

“No room for a mate?” Ennoshita teased.

“Down the strip on the front—breaking tradition for them.” Kei corrected softly. “He told me about it when we were changing earlier tonight.”

“Do you want to be the name on his chest?” Yamaguchi joined him at the railing, but he leaned with his back facing the crowds of people below them.

“Yeah—we had an unfortunate way of meeting, but there’s something about him that makes us click. He’s encouraging of what I want to do and he promised that I don’t have to join the yakuza if I don’t want to. I like being presented with options and choosing my own path.” The omega didn’t take his eyes off Kuroo—tracked him across the room.

“That is especially kind of him.” Nishinoya agreed. “I think that what he’s pursuing is particularly noble. He’s one of the less crime-oriented syndicates and he has such a large following.”

“You did a lot of research into this, didn’t you Noya?” Suga set down his empty glass.

“I wanted to be a part of something that is working toward a better world. Kuroo has fought a lot in the past for equal rights between the classes and he’s given a lot of money to help raise a stronger society. While there is the illegal stuff—it’s more of part of the job with yakuza.” He shrugged and jumped up onto the railing where he could sit precariously. “Right now, I have to wait to see if I passed the exam and which family I’ll get placed into.”

“Unless Tsukki knows something about that?” Yamaguchi glanced at his friend.

“If I did, I’m sure I’d be banned from talking about it.” Kei remembered Tendō pointing at the candidates already lined up to join the higher main families and he did his best to bite back the grin on his lips.

“You know something and I hate you for it.” Noya gave a light kick to Tsukishima’s thigh.

“Can I get any of you a refill on your drinks?” Daichi bent down between Sugawara and Ennoshita on the couch.

“If you would, a simple spritzer on the rocks.” Ennoshita held up his glass.

“Actually, I’d like a lime margarita this round.” Suga lifted his glass so it swung from his fingers by the stem.

“Lime margarita or lime and tequila?” Kei glanced over his shoulder.

“Shush, we’re working up to that.”

“Last time your victim of salt lines was an unfortunate beta—I’d hate to see who you choose out of this amalgamation of bodies.” Ennoshita leaned back into one of the fluffy pillows. “Okay, most of these people are alphas, who is setting this up with soft pillows for omegas?”

“Bokuto asked Kenma for some input on the design since this is a club meant to attract omegas as the main demographic.” Daichi explained as he returned with their drinks.

“Does he not have any omegas in his family?” Akaashi scooted down the couch so the alpha would have a place to sit.

“Not currently.”

“Does anyone have any omegas?” Hinata pulled his feet up onto the plush, blue papasan chair.

“Yes, Ushijima has Tendō at his right hand. Iwaizumi has two omegas, and he’ll have a third with Oikawa joining. If all goes well, I’ll be having an omega join my ranks as well—Ushijima and Iwaizumi are getting another alpha in their groups. Depending on how you count Kenma throws everything off though.”

“Why?” Suga turned on the couch so he faced Daichi with his legs crossed.

“Technically, the kaikei are under my group, which would mean that Kenma is one of my family members, but he and Kuroo have been friends for so long that we consider him more a part of the main family than anything else. He has a special position sitting in between the two.”

“Yakuza hierarchy is quite complex.” Ennoshita decided. He threw his head back on the couch. It was only a moment before he suggested a drinking game. The group reluctantly agreed since they knew they’d have a ride home through Kuroo.

* * *

Suga was plastered. He was the drunkest out of all his friends and he found himself attached to Daichi with no consideration of those around him. Tsukishima was a little buzzed, but he was no where near practically feeling up a stranger—he wasn’t even near being able to feel up Kuroo without some sense of embarrassment.

Sugawara and Sawamura moved over to the other seating area almost an hour previous, but it didn’t stop any of them from being privy to their flirting. When Ennoshita called Kōshi out on his behavior, both of them denied it, but people not flirting with each other didn’t have a whole bottle of tequila to themselves.

Tsukishima watched out of the corner of his eye as Suga drew a soft line of lime across Daichi’s collar bone before he lined it with salt and licked it off with his mouth.

“I suppose we can say that Suga-san isn’t coming home with us tonight?” Yamaguchi tittered softly.

“I’m wondering how Daichi plans to escort his men home—the initiates are supposed to stick close to their boss.” Ushijima’s brows furrowed together as he took the available seat on the couch.

Kei glanced over his shoulder to find Kageyama and Asahi standing near the entrance to the VIP section without breaching it. They both had their eyes fixated on the ground, unsure of what to do with themselves.

It was almost hysterical how lost they were—stuck between being part of the lower family and VIP with their boss.

“Have you seen Daichi?” Kuroo stepped up behind Tsukishima.

“Is there anyone who hasn’t?” The blond snorted and leaned back. He watched Kuroo’s gaze sweep the VIP lounge until he caught his man and Suga locked in an almost kiss with the lime torn between them.

“I think they have the right idea.” The laughed. “I’ll let him off the hook for tonight considering he never gets many omegas fawning over him.”

“We still haven’t decided if it’s because Suga likes him or because he’s too drunk to care.” Yamaguchi volunteered while he sipped a daiquiri.

“I’ll put Bokuto in charge of taking his men home tonight.”

“You should at least let them come relax in the VIP section.” Tsukishima pulled out his phone and opened a game app.

“If I let them in, will you have your personal tequila party with me?” Kuroo ran his lips along the underside of his jaw.

“In front of everyone?” Kei scoffed.

“Nah, the office.”

“Bokuto’s office? No thanks.”

“Some other time then.” Kuroo kissed his cheek. “Let me know when you are all ready to go home and Ushijima and I can take you.”

“Kuroo-san?”

“Yeah?”

“What’s your apartment look like?”

Kuroo grinned. “I’ll have to show you another time—with plenty of tequila. You still need to time to think about what you want.”

Tsukishima huffed. “Fine.”

* * *

The next day, when Tsukishima woke up late in the morning, he heard Yamaguchi preparing a late breakfast in the kitchen and took a moment to look at the recommended news on his internet browser. He let out a soft yawn and sent a quick text to Suga asking if he made it home okay and if he enjoyed his night out with Daichi.

When he pulled up the browser, hew as greeted by a museum curation page he read frequently before he opened a new tab. There were several articles recommended based on what he clicked on before, but there was one from a local news site that mentioned the venue he was at the night before with Kuroo. He clicked on it, figuring that his phone tracked where he was and thought he might like the story.

When he opened the tab, he had to sign in with a social media account because it was a publication that would only give him three free reads before making him pay for the piece of journalism—which was stupid because he could find the same story ripped word for word or written slightly different on any other page. Annoyed, but unwilling to add the event venue to his search history, Tsukishima used a backup email account to sign in so that the spam wouldn’t clutter his normal inbox.

> ANNOUNCEMENTS FROM THE GALA

> TOKYO CITY, Tokyo – The Gala Event hosted last night in the Hilton Tokyo Odaiba left several marks on the history of politics and businesses across Japan. While these galas are no strangers to pulling in crowds of celebrities, last night marked an important milestone in ameliorating the Kuroo-kai.
> 
> Since the young kumichō, Kuroo Tetsurō, took over from his father, he’s gained a lot of traction by decreasing the amount of criminal activities his group partakes in. He surrounded himself with other young yakuza members and took the world by storm when he tightened his hold on legitimate business practices. In an exclusive interview last night, he said that his plans were to continue to focus on that goal and their humanitarian efforts. Kuroo was also pleased to introduce me to his new boyfriend, Tsukishima Kei, an omega who seems to have intentions to join the yakuza—if his display at the dinner was an indicator.
> 
> Well-known business woman Ikeda Sada found herself on the receiving end of the omega’s wrath when she confronted him about his relationship with Kuroo. She claimed that their relationship was impure, which is when the omega turned it back on the wife of the conglomerate, Ikeda Yasu. Tsukishima claimed that he knew secrets about her that would ruin her reputation permanently. While none of these claims came to light, it has raised several questions about what might be going on with the Ikeda family—particularly their daughter, Ikeda Niko, who was named during the argument and left the party shortly after arriving. It’s no secret that the yakuza knows about people with a lot of power—sōkaiya is a favorite of groups around the country.
> 
> In other news from the gala, Oikawa Tōru, the famous omega playing volleyball for the national team announced his retirement from the sport, despite only being twenty-five years old. Apparently, his involvement in the sport kept him from being with his alpha—which means despite rumors to the contrary, the omega has been in a committed relationship since high school. The two were unable to be together because rumors would escalate about how he achieved his spot on the national team. He announced last night that he would come forward with his alpha eventually, once they worked out how they want their relationship to continue post retirement.
> 
> Hamada Takeshi also announced a new campaign he would be running for the coming election in Ishikawa prefecture—

Tsukishima stopped reading. His name was in the paper—there were already people online criticizing him for speaking up against a senpai in the company field. There was a fair amount of talk on what she might’ve said that deserved the backlash, and he felt it was split fifty-fifty. There was also a fair amount of talk surrounding Oikawa’s retirement and wonderment that he would come back if people could accept whoever his mysterious alpha was. Tsukishima didn’t think the people would be so forgiving once they found out that his mate was part of the Kuroo-kai main family.

_Shit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I legit don't drink alcoholic beverages. I've been able to legally drink for almost three years in my country and I have no desire to. IDK half of what I'm saying. Although, I did have my first Virgin Daiquiri tonight (3/10) and it was delicious. You should've seen my search history trying to look up the stupid salt, tequila, lime process for this chapter. I couldn't think of what it was called or what it was for. LOL
> 
> As a side FYI, this will be the last update for a bit. NOT PERMANENTLY. I'm busy applying for jobs and trying to keep my current one open during COVID-19 as well as still slightly recovering from an earthquake on Wednesday. Plus, I'm running low on inspiration and I don't want to sacrifice the quality on my stories.


	11. Life is a Party, the More Damage the More it Sells

One conversation with his mother later, and Tsukishima was unwilling to answer his phone when any of his family members called. He spent most of the conversation with the phone set on the table, not on speaker phone, cleaning his apartment and working on homework. Her faint, irate shouts filled the room behind him and was more like static on the television.

When Yamaguchi returned home from his own classes, he pointed at the phone.

“She saw the article and found out I’m dating Kuroo-san.”

“Ah.” He set his keys into the bowl at the genkan. “I’m going to study in my room.”

Kei wasn’t sure when his mother hung up, because he ended up passing out on the couch and when he woke up, his battery was significantly drained. He did have a message from Kuroo, and it was a simple one asking how he was doing after the article dropped.

**Never speaking with my mother again.**

**Sorry about that.**

**Not because of you—I didn’t listen to her rant for who knows how many hours.**

He headed into his bedroom and laid down on his bed where he could plug in his phone and set it on the nightstand. The screen flashed as he was in the middle of switching out his t-shirt for a light night shirt to sleep in.

**You sure you don’t regret being with me?**

**Why would I regret being happy?**

He put his phone back and headed out of the bedroom to the bedroom. He saw a faint light under Yamaguchi’s door as he passed by and he contemplated if he should see if the omega fell asleep with his lamp on, or if he was up late working on homework.

When Tsukishima emerged from the bathroom, after brushing his teeth and using the toilet, he found Yamaguchi leaning against the doorway.

“You okay?”

The omega nodded tiredly—it was well past midnight.

“How was the call with your mom?”

Kei shrugged. “I fell asleep amidst the shouting. I haven’t checked to see when it ended.”

“Do you think Suga and Sawamura-san are dating, now?”

“Dunno. I don’t consider it my business.”

“But, if they’re dating, you’ll be in the same syndicate together!”

“Yes, but Suga is known for getting drunk and latching onto the first thing he can. Remember the one time it was Ennoshita?”

“I guess you have a point.” Yamaguchi’s shoulders dropped.

“Is there something bothering you?”

“I’m struggling to wrap my head around it.”

Tsukishima didn’t say anything. He stepped out of the bathroom and closed the door behind him. He shuffled down the hallway and as he reached his bedroom door, his friend spoke again.

“Ushijima-san, he—he’s very kind.”

“I suppose.” Kei nodded. “I don’t know him very well, but he’s loyal to Kuroo and goes the extra mile.”

“Do you think he’s dating Tendō-san?” Yamaguchi swayed and put his hand on the doorway. His fingers turned white from the tightness of his grip.

“He’s not—I don’t think Ushijima is dating anyone right now.” The blond narrowed his eyes. “Why are you curious?”

“He’s quite attractive.” Yamaguchi mumbled.

Tsukishima grinned. “If you like him, I can talk to Kuroo-san and get his number for you—or give your number to him.”

“No, no. No need for that.” The omega blushed and ducked back into his bedroom. “Good night, Tsukki.”

“Night, Yamaguchi.” He clicked the door shut behind him and immediately headed for his own bed.

He checked his phone, which blinked on the nightstand, and he had a few unread messages from Kuroo.

**Well, if I’m making you happy, I don’t see a reason to stop.**

**Let me know if anything happens—I don’t want you to get hurt in this relationship.**

**Are you still awake?**

**I’m assuming you’re not at this point.**

**Good night, Tsukki.**

Kei smiled down at the texts and sent a quick reply himself.

**I was talking to Yamaguchi and using the bathroom. I’ll be sure to tell you if anything happens, I doubt it will. Good night, Kuroo-san.**

**Hey now, if you’re awake, we might as well talk.**

**About?**

**Anything.**

**What are your plans for tomorrow?**

**I have classes.**

**That’s your way of telling me I should let you sleep.**

**I’ll let you know if anything happens.**

* * *

Tsukishima honestly didn’t expect anything to happen.

When he stepped out of his apartment in the morning, he was immediately blinded by a flash of light and he raised a hand to ward it off.

“What the—” Yamaguchi cringed behind him.

“Tsukishima-kun, look this way!” Someone shouted from the ground below them.

“Paparazzi?” Tadashi leaned into his friend.

“That’s new.” Kei lifted the hood on his jacket to help shield his face. “Come on, we have class.”

The two hurried off together. They did their best to ignore the camera flashes and the crowds of paparazzi who followed them on their path in search of a scandalous photo—or just a photo to give the people a little bit of gossip.

They were followed from class to class and photographed while eating lunch in the plaza. After a few hours, Tsukishima stopped caring about them and acted much more like his usual self. He pushed Hinata and Nishinoya around playfully on their way to class and let Suga worry over him when he first encountered the paparazzi.

They followed him to his work place, and he knew all of them knew it was owned by Kuroo. He sat appropriately through his work day and never slacked on his tasks, as usual. He helped a few of the newer associates as well and did his best to not show his annoyed face by the time he could go home.

He sat down in the kitchen with his dinner and laptop to work on homework as he ate. He saw a few flashes through the window before Yamaguchi stood up and closed the blinds.

“Do you think they’re going to be out there every day?”

“Not sure.” He shoved another bite of his katsudon into his mouth. “They’re not as annoying as I thought they’d be at first.”

“You don’t think so?”

“They’re just taking pics of me hanging out with you guys. It’s not scandalous—I know they’re hoping to catch me cheating on Kuroo with another alpha, but that’s not happening.”

“I’m worried about how they might twist around what we did.” Yamaguchi frowned. “I guess we’ll have to wait and see.”

* * *

Tsukishima wasn’t surprised when the next day a new article came out about him. He was surprised by the falsified contents. Yamaguchi was right, but the omega didn’t shove it in his face.

KUROO-KAI LOVER IN HOT WATER OVER ILLICIT RELATIONSHIPS

The partner of Kuroo Tetsurō, Tsukishima Kei, is in hot water only a few days after the announcement of his official relationship with the Kuroo-kai kumichō. Photographs taken of the young omega show him attending school where he meets with several friends, including an unnamed alpha, pictured right. Several witnesses on campus were convinced he was merely a friend of their group, mostly omegas, but others were uncertain and figured the group might all be in an explicit relationship with the alpha.

Tsukishima was also pictured working at a bookmaker, a business under known operation through the Kuroo-kai group. His coworkers told paparazzi he didn’t meet Kuroo until after starting his internship with the company, but we theorize he was given his position because the alpha had a hand in it.

Tsukishima started laughing over his breakfast and Yamaguchi looked up at him, startled. He passed his friend the phone and he scanned the article quickly.

“Apparently all of us are in a harem with Tanaka-san.”

“That was a stretch I didn’t expect.” The omega giggled. “We don’t hang out with him all that often—well, Noya and Hinata do the most.”

“I wondered what shit they came up with. This is rich.” Kei rested his head on his hand. “I kind of want to play into the rumors now.”

His phone rang as he cleaned up dishes and the screen lit up with Kuroo’s name. He picked up the phone and pressed it to his ear.

“How do you feel as my secondary _lover_?” Tsukishima greeted.

“How come you didn’t tell me the paparazzi started following you?”

“It’s not a big deal. They took pictures of me at school and going to work—it wasn’t anything scandalous which is why they had to try and create drama of their own.”

“Still,” Kuroo’s frown bled through the line. “I would rather people not get the wrong idea. I shouldn’t be telling you this, but the announcement is coming out soon—Tanaka Ryūnosuke is one of the candidates we want for the main family. Having a suspected illicit relationship, no matter how false, between you two is troublesome.”

“I had no idea.” Kei bit his lip and turned away from the sink. “But, if he’s going to be part of the higher families, wouldn’t our conversations be plausible because of my connections with you? As long as you were to make a statement about everything and clarify that we’re conversing because of his connection to you.”

Kuroo stayed quiet for a long moment. “That’s not a bad idea, but I’d hate to make a public statement every time something happens with you—especially if we don’t have as easy of a cover up. The paparazzi aren’t going to stop trying to criminalize you or me.”

“I’m sorry for causing you trouble.”

“It’s nothing that you’re not worth. Look, I’ll have talk with Iwaizumi and see if he can set up a guard for you since you are my potential mate. They’ll help ward off most rumors.”

“I don’t get a say in this do I?” Tsukishima cringed and Yamaguchi gave him a curious look.

“I’m sorry.”

“I’ll agree to your terms on one condition.”

“And that would be?”

“You set aside time for me at least once a week. Even if it’s only an hour.”

“I can do that. I’ll get back to you on something for this week, yeah?”

“Okay.”

“I’ll talk to you later, koibito. Ushijima and I have something to do.”

“Bye.” Kei hung up the call and tucked his phone into his pocket.

“Rough conversation?” Tadashi brought his dishes over to the sink.

“Yeah—it’s just, he’s worried about our image and everything.”

“That’s understandable. He is an incredibly prominent figure in our society. Do you want to talk about it?”

Before the blond could agree, the doorbell rang. Kei headed toward it and pulled the door open to find Tsukishima Akiteru on his doorstep.

“We need to talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obligatory (but not really) Explanation: Lost my job due to COVID-19. Finally got hired on as a HS teacher, working on plans for the incoming school year. Keyboard is broken: the enter, backspace, and #9 key intermittently stop working and the apostrophe/quotation mark button is slowly going out as well... Obviously makes it hard to appropriately type anything. Sad part is the laptop is just over a year old... Anyway! We're slowly moving toward the plot I anticipate since the beginning.


	12. Rather Be

“Nii-san,” Tsukishima hesitated in the doorway, his brother impatient on the welcome rug.

“Are you going to let me in? Or is your new boyfriend in the apartment with you?” Akiteru scowled.

“He’s not—”

“Honestly, what were you thinking getting caught up with the yakuza like this?” The older dirty blond marched past his little brother into the living room and sat down on the couch.

“To be honest, I was thinking how good of a kisser he is.” Kei scowled.

“You’ve kissed him?” Akiteru’s face morphed into a scandalized and slightly disgusted frown.

“Well, let’s see—we’re dating. We went to a high-end party together. He announced me as his intended mate—but no, kissing would not be included in that process at all.”

Yamaguchi snorted in the background and quickly tried to hide it with a cough. There was a clank as he put his dish into the sink and turned on the water.

“Look—Kei, he’s part of the yakuza.”

“Wow, that is new information.” Tsukishima folded his arms.

“Why won’t you take this seriously?”

“Who says I’m not? You? Why does no one ask me how I feel in this situation? Does it matter that I love him?” The water shut off in the kitchen following his shout and the blond’s eyes went wide. He took several steps back toward the bedrooms. “I didn’t say that. Not yet. It’s too soon. You heard nothing.”

“Right.” Akiteru nodded. “Okay. Okay. So, you want to have a relationship with him—he makes you happy. We’ll go with that and deal with it from there.”

“You’re not going to be upset if I stay with him?”

“Well, I have to meet him first and then pass judgement, I suppose.” Akiteru covered his face with his hands.

“Can you approve of Yamaguchi’s boyfriend too?”

A plate broke in the kitchen. “He’s not my boyfriend you ass!”

“You want him to be.” Kei smirked.

“Ah, I’m guessing whoever this is, is in the yakuza too?”

“He’s the wakagashira of the kōbun.” Tsukishima walked hesitantly to the couch and took a seat with his arms still crossed.

“So, you’re both just getting tangled up with powerful men.”

“Not just us!” Yamaguchi defended immediately. He turned pink. “I mean—Suga-san and Noya-san are getting pretty caught up in it all too. At this point, it just seems easier if we’re all a part of it.”

The omega didn’t think his best friend had a bad point.

“Just don’t get me involved in this, alright?” Akiteru leaned back into the cushions.

“You’re still dating Tanaka-san, aren’t you?” Yamaguchi flipped a dish towel over his shoulder.

“Yes. Why?”

“Yeah, you’re already wrapped up in this mess.” Kei grimaced.

* * *

“Hey,” Kuroo greeted when Tsukishima swung open his front door on Friday night. He dressed in a casual long-sleeve shirt and jeans.

“Wow,” the word dropped out of Kei’s mouth before he could stop it.

“I’m glad you approve.” He smirked and leaned into the doorway.

“Actually, I have to warn you. My brother is in the bathroom and he’s insistent he meet you tonight.” The omega brought his hands up and tugged at his fingers nervously. “We still have time to escape.”

“Don’t be silly.” Kuroo kissed his forehead. “I don’t think I’ve had the opportunity to be threatened by an older brother before.”

“That’s what I’m trying to avoid!” Tsukishima hissed. “Threatening the head of a syndicate—who does that?”

“Usually people with death wishes.” Kuroo grinned. “I’ll make an exception this time. You have to allow families to read you the act about not hurting their family.”

“My brother is going to get himself killed.” Kei groaned.

“Nonsense.” Tetsurō paused. “Unless he actually tries to make good on his promise. He wouldn’t make it past the front door alive.”

“My brother is a dead man.” He tugged at the alpha’s sleeve and it rode up to reveal the edge of his tattoos. Kuroo gently took his arm back and tugged the article back into place. Tsukishima frowned. “Do you not like your tattoos?”

“What? Of course, I like them. They have important meanings to me.” The man’s eyebrows drew together.

“Then, why do you hide them?” The blond reached out for his boyfriend’s hand again and touched the rim of the sleeve at his wrist.

“I think the answer is fairly obvious. You know what tattoos mean—especially to the public eye.” He turned away, but he didn’t remove his hand from the omega’s.

“Kuroo-san,” Kei called softly. “I would hope that around me you could be more honest with yourself. I don’t mind your dress standards for work, or parties, but I like the marks which claim you as the yakuza.”

“Now I’m convinced you’re trying to get me to take my clothes off.” The alpha ginned. “I’ll keep your feedback in mind for our next date.”

“You are planning on another date?”

“As many as you’ll allow me.” Kuroo moved in for a soft kiss just as someone cleared their voice from the hallway.

“I believe you wanted to introduce me, Kei.” Akiteru said with a tight smile.

“I said no such thing.” Tsukishima frowned. “I think it was the exact opposite.”

“Oh, I’m sure if we call Yamaguchi, he’ll back me up.” The beta’s grin transformed into something more real.

“Fucking traitor.”

“Now that’s no way to talk in front of a guest.” He chastised. “I’m Kei’s older brother, Tsukishima Akiteru.”

“Please to meet you, Kuroo Tetsurō.” The alpha bowed politely. “I will do my best to look out for Tsukki going forward. I care about him a lot.”

“Well,” Akiteru floundered, flustered by the sincerity. “I hope to be able to get to know you better in the future. I can hardly say I was impressed with my brother when I found out about your relationship from a tabloid article.”

“I apologize for not reaching out to meet you and your family before announcing my intentions to Japan.” Kuroo bowed again. “If there’s anything I can do to make up for it, please let me know.”

“I’m sure you’ll do plenty moving into the future.” Akiteru also bowed quickly to the kumichō. “I know I’ve kept you from your date long enough. Please, have fun.”

Kei tugged on Kuroo’s sleeve and pulled him toward the door. “He won’t let us leave if we don’t leave now.”

“Have a good night, Tsukishima-san.”

Tsukishima locked the door behind them before he slumped against it. “You’ve met my brother.”

“He seems decently pleasant.”

“Try incredibly annoying.” Kei sighed. “Where are you taking me for our date?”

“We are going somewhere I hope is private.” Kuroo led him toward the stairs of the apartment complex. “I had my men secure the area earlier. I hope you don’t mind knowing they have to be around pretty much at all times.”

“I assume it’s the nature of who you are.” Tsukishima shrugged. “You’re the kumichō. There’s any number of people out to take your position at any time. Of course, you need adequate protection.”

“I’m glad you understand.” The alpha’s shoulders eased from their tense position. “It is hard knowing other yakuza families aren’t as upright as what I try to build my own as. We’re no stranger to our own assassination attempts but thinking about a hidden enemy wanting you dead is where it gets rough.”

“Are you often in disputes with other yakuza families?”

“Depends on what you qualify as a dispute. We have our disagreements with the others, particularly because of the activities they involve themselves in, but we stay out of each other’s territory. There is a rival family I grew up around, because my dad tried to mend relationships between the two families—but both me and the other son are alphas. Things didn’t work out like they originally planned. Before either of us were born, there was talk of merging the two families together to create one syndicate. After our births, everything changed, and we ended up in some hot water. My mom was a casualty of the feud between our families. I haven’t had contact with them since I was a teenager.”

“So, if either of you were an omega, you would already be married?” Tsukishima tugged on his sleeve.

“Perhaps. My father said my mother was opposed to any kind of union between our families before the incident. I’m not sure as an adult I would want to be tired to their family—even if they have large area of control similar to ours. It’s much easier to remain separate.”

“Well, I’m glad the plans to merge the groups fell through.” Tsukishima climbed into the front seat of the alpha’s car.

“Yeah? Why?” Kuroo followed him into the vehicle before he started it.

“You’re not married.”

Kuroo guffawed, loud and obnoxious. “Fair point.” He pulled out onto the road. A black car slid out of a hidden corner of the street and followed closely after them. The alpha didn’t look concerned and Kei figured it must be one of his men tailing them instead of riding along to provide them privacy.

They took a short drive to a small, out of the way hilled park. Kuroo led him through the cover of the trees to a blanket on the ground with solar powered lights and a picnic basket.

“Now, I didn’t make the food. I can’t claim it—but I can promise you it will be delicious.”

“Can I ask who made it?”

“Iwaizumi—he’s quite the spectacular chef. You’d never expect it out of him—but Oikawa can’t cook for shit, which means someone has to cook in their relationship.”

“I wouldn’t dare say I can cook either.” Tsukishima tugged at his fingers.

“But you have me. I don’t necessarily spend a lot of time cooking, but I have the money to pay for the best chef in the world.” Kuroo laughed. “I may not provide in a traditional way, but I still try my best.”

Tsukishima sat on the blanket and watched the alpha unpack several Tupperware containers from an insulated box inside the basket.

“Here, try some of this.” Tetsurō handed him a pair of chopsticks and held out one of the containers with Takoyaki inside it.

Tsukishima grabbed one of the balls and brought it to his mouth. He covered his mouth politely with his hand as he said: “Delicious.”

“I’m hard pressed to find anyone who honestly makes better Takoyaki. I like the pop-up shops quite a bit. Particularly the ones during festivals. Some of them come close, but Iwaizumi’s is so much better. I’m not sure why.”

“I’ve heard home cooking from people you care about is better because you know there’s some semblance of care put into the food you eat.” Tsukishima offered as an answer.

“As much as Iwaizumi is my guard, I think I would have to agree and say I do care about him—all of my main family are closer than any blood.” Kuroo laid back on the blanket. “There was actually a time when I wasn’t supposed to inherit the Kuroo-kai from my father.”

“Am I unlocking the tragic backstory?” Kei reached for another bite of Takoyaki.

“Yes, actually.”

“Who was supposed to inherit your father’s group?” The omega stretched out next to him and hesitantly reached for the alpha’s hand.

“My older sister.”

“You have a sister?” The news took him by surprise.

“I did. There was a bad car accident when I was a kid—my mother and my sister didn’t survive. They ended up ruling the whole thing as an accident, but my dad is still convinced it was an inside job from one of the other families.”

“Do you believe the same?”

“No—but it certainly influenced my decision to build the entire main family of the Kuroo-kai from close friends who I would trust with my life. I don’t add anyone to the main family unless I know there’s no outside connections to any of the other groups. I’ve gone through a lot of effort to make sure the same thing wouldn’t happen in the future if, or whenever, I took a mate and had my own family.”

“What was your sister like?” Tsukishima tangled his fingers in Kuroo’s.

“I don’t really remember. I think I remember her being incredibly kind. She died when I was quite young, and I never spent much time around her because she was either with my mother or my father in their protection and learning about the duties of running the Kuroo-kai. After they died, I was never allowed out of my father’s sight again—or if I was, I was with someone he trusted with his own life.”

“I’m sorry you had to go through that kind of thing.” Kei rubbed soft circles into the back of his boyfriend’s hand.

“It’s not so bad. I really like being the head of the Kuroo-kai, even if there’s been some challenges associated with it.” He rolled onto his side and brought his free hand up to cup the blond’s face. “Besides, I don’t think I would’ve met you if I wasn’t the head of the largest syndicate in Japan.”

Tsukishima laughed. “Or if I wasn’t nosy.”

“Yes, a nosy little sneak.” He pressed a soft kiss to the omega’s nose. “Although, if you really intend on staying with me, in the future, you won’t have to be nosy to learn things. You could be helping control them.”

“Or I could just be a spouse, right?” Kei’s fingers twitched uncertainly.

“Anything you want.” Kuroo reassured. “If you only wanted to live in my condo and do your own thing, that’d be fine too.”

“And raise our kids?”

The alpha swallowed, eyes glassy. “If that’s what you want.”

“Okay.” Tsukishima leaned in for a kiss. Soft and chaste. Lips on lips—short, sweet, and utterly perfect for the moment.

“So, I did actually bring you out here to look at the stars.” Kuroo cleared his throat when they pulled away.

“The stars?” Kei couldn’t hold in his short burst of laughter.

“Well, I know a thing or two about the constellations.”

“Do you?”

Kuroo chuckled. “Yes, you see, right there is the big dipper, and the little dipper is pouring into it with the north star on its handle.”

“What else do you know?” Tsukishima rested his head against the alpha’s shoulder and stared up at the night sky.

“That all those starts are millions of miles away and they’re made of the same material as the sun.” Tetsurō pursed his lips.

“You don’t know any other constellations, do you?” The omega laughed brightly.

“Absolutely none.”

“They are still pretty.”

“Yeah,” Kuroo turned his head to face the blond, “they are.”

* * *

The alpha stared down at the news article one of his underlings printed off the internet to show him. He moved it aside to examine a large set of pictures. He took them and pinned them up to a cork board inside the small board room.

“Is this all of them?”

“Yes, sir. We had three different teams confirm.” The beta bowed.

“And you have units ready to move on my word.”

“They could move now if you ordered it.”

“Good.” The alpha returned to his high-backed leather chair. “I’ll let you know when I’m ready to move.”

“Of course, sir.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teaching school is much harder than you or I expected. O.O Unless you're already a teacher. The constant need for data and reporting of data. Then top it off with teaching during COVID and I come home and melt into a puddle of stress. So far, even as a first year teacher, I've found 3 issues so far which makes our department inoperable. I'm hoping they'll be fixed by the start of the next Trimester, but I still have no idea what I'm doing. My poor students who suffered through my first trimester of teaching with me.
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I want to work on this story, but I can't guarantee when my next chapter will be because I have a lot of school things going on which takes up a lot of my time. Which, as I'm typing this note, I realized I still haven't done the thing I told my students I would do yesterday... I also just really want to work on my new fic. I want to finish writing it and then publish it so nobody has to wait, but I'm 73 pages in, still working on chapter 5, and most of the bulk of the story hasn't started yet. I am in the rising action though... so progress? Please send help.


	13. I Won't Go Speechless

Kuroo hesitantly chose one of the few tank-tops he owned from his closet and slid it over his chest. Even in front of his own family he wasn’t accustomed to wearing something openly revealing. Only on nights where they hosted oicho-kabu tournaments would he ever drape his shirt around his waist and lay claim as the head of the Kuroo-kai in front of a large group.

He resisted the urge to pull another shirt or jacket over the casual top and made his way into the kitchen of his condo. It would be the first time he had Tsukishima over at his place, as well as the other friends in the blond’s group. He would also host his own friends for a simple movie night. The event had him more stressed than it should. Tsukishima said he wanted to see Kuroo’s tattoos, but he couldn’t say the same about the rest of his friends.

As expected, Iwaizumi turned up to his apartment first. He looked the alpha’s outfit over before nodding once. Kuroo assumed it was meant as approval for his style choice. Ushijima arrived second.

“Were we supposed to dress more casual?” He looked hesitantly between his boss and Iwaizumi who was in his traditional collared shirt.

“Whatever you feel comfortable in.” Kuroo sighed.

“If you don’t mind me saying so, you don’t look comfortable yourself.” Wakatoshi collected one of the beers from the counter.

“I’m not—it’s just, Tsukishima said he wanted to see my tattoos and not have them hidden. I’m not used to doing that kind of thing—I have to keep them hidden every damn day because even though Japan knows who I am, I wouldn’t get the same respect if I looked like Yakuza.”

The two alphas hummed and watched him fidget around the kitchen.

“I do want to trust him with all of this though.” He gestured to the tattoos. “Why am I not comfortable in my own home with them?”

“Well, Tsukishima is also having his friends over. They, unlike Tsukishima and Oikawa, may not be accustomed the same way. You’re on edge because you know how important his friends are to him. You don’t want his friends to hate you because it would affect your relationship.” Iwaizumi spoke wisely from the couch. “If it’ll make you more comfortable, I would be happy to change into a tank top myself. Oikawa likes them, and my apartment is five meters away.”

“We could all change.” Ushijima agreed. “We live in the same building—it wouldn’t be difficult to change and come back. Plus, we can text the others.”

“You guys don’t have to do that.”

Iwaizumi sighed and stood up. “But it’ll make you feel better.”

“You guys don’t have to worry about me like that.”

“Kuroo, we’re family, if we aren’t supposed to worry about you, what are we supposed to do?” Hajime raised a curious eyebrow.

“I hate you guys.”

“Sure.” Ushijima set his beer down and walked toward the door. “I’ll be back in a couple minutes.”

The group of alphas converged in the living room, all of them in sleeveless shirts, while they waited for the group of omegas to arrive at the party.

When the doorbell rang again, sweat beaded in Kuroo’s palm and he struggled to open the door.

“Hey,” he greeted breathlessly.

Tsukishima stared at him with wide eyes, almost dumbstruck alongside the other omegas. He stepped into the condominium and toed off his shoes before he pulled Kuroo into the kitchen area. “You’re wearing a tank top.”

Kuroo swallowed hesitantly. “You told me you wanted to be able to see my tattoos.”

The sounds of the others greeting the alphas in the living room area filtered across the space. Kuroo clenched his jaw and started to turn away. Tsukishima’s hands stopped him when his fingers touched the marks reverently, with just his fingertips.

“I do like them.”

“Am I misunderstanding something from your reaction?”

“It’s just—” Kei fixed his gaze on the owl, “I kind of want them to myself.”

Kuroo chuckled and pulled the omega into his chest. “Ah, so you were jealous.” He kissed Tsukishima’s head and inhaled the wonderfully captivating scent of strawberries. “There’s not too much to worry about on that front. The others agreed to also wear sleeveless shirts because I felt nervous about showing mine off. Every alpha in that room is showing off their tattoos tonight. Even Oikawa wore a similar shirt, but he doesn’t have any tattoos yet.”

“Now I feel like I have too much sleeve.” Kei tugged at his sweatshirt.

“On the other hand, I quite like it on you. Makes me wonder what you’re hiding—like a present.” Tetsurō pulled back. “Should we join the others?”

Tsukishima leaned up and kissed him. “Now we can.”

“Everything alright?” Yamaguchi jumped to his friend’s side when they stepped into the spacious area.

“Yep, just needed a moment alone.”

“Ooh,” Oikawa wiggled his eyebrows from across the room. “That was a little short for a blow job though, Kuroo.”

Iwaizumi looked absolutely mortified by his mate. Kuroo pursed his lips and debated what he could get away with as leader of the syndicate. Tsukishima turned entirely red and retreated into his hoodie.

“I apologize for Shittykawa, boss. I’ll take any punishment for him.” Hajime pushed the other man away and dropped into a low seiza bow.

Kuroo ignored both and instead kneeled in front of Tsukishima. He reached out and pushed the hood away just enough he could see the blond’s face. “Are you okay?”

“I’ll be okay in a minute.” He leaned forward to whisper in Kuroo’s ear. “Please don’t punish them—I’m sure he meant it as a harmless joke. I know it was inappropriate, but it’s all about adjusting right?”

“Are you sure?”

“My own friends have said worse things to me before. Don’t hurt Iwaizumi-san—he just got the opportunity to be with the one he likes. The same as you and me.”

“You’re turning me into a softie.”

“I’m sure your reputation can handle it.” He kissed Kuroo’s cheek quickly. “I want to just focus on having fun tonight. I feel like we’re causing more of a scene as it is.”

“Iwaizumi, you can return to your seat.” Tetsurō barked roughly. “Note I won’t be as lenient in the future.”

“Thank you, sir. I’ll talk with Oikawa about protocol.”

“I appreciate your initiative.” He took a seat on the floor protectively in front of his boyfriend. “Does anyone have any presences on movie genres?”

“Tsukki likes dinosaur movies.” Yamaguchi volunteered. He let out a yipe of pain when the man in question elbowed him in the stomach.

“I don’t mind watching a foreign film.” Daichi pitched in to try and ease the tension. “The Jurassic Park movies are pretty good.”

“We should watch a romance just once.” Suga complained.

“We can watch a romance.” Tsukishima agreed. “I watch enough dinosaur films at home.”

“Should we start a multi-episode drama, or watch a short film?” Kuroo scrolled through a streaming app on his phone. “Movies, we could watch _Trumpet on the Cliff_ , _By Chance_ , _Asako I & II_, or a little less romance focused is _Hidden Blade_.”

“What are the drama options?” Yamaguchi curled into a corner of the couch a little closer to Ushijima.

“How adult rated are we looking for?”

“Mild? Kind of Seinen/Josei level?” Suga offered.

“ _Choosing Spouse by Lottery_ , _Coffee & Vanilla_, _Scum’s Wish_ , _I Bought My Boyfriend on a Loan_ —that one has bad reviews though. We could also look at _Pretty Proofreader_ , _Holiday Love_ , _Secret Unrequited Love_ , _When One Day I Will Sleep_ , _Sumika Sumire_ , _May I Blackmail You?_ —no, I am not asking. There’s more too, and we can look at foreign dramas as well or even foreign films.”

“I remember reading the _Coffee & Vanilla_ manga, it’s quite romantic with a dash of sexiness to it.” Akaashi offered as a review.

“Otaku.” Tsukishima coughed into his hand. The omega pushed him to the side and the group erupted into a small fight complete with giggles and laughter. It ended when Akaashi hit Suga in the face with one of the decorative pillows.

“I’ll turn on _Coffee & Vanilla_,” Kuroo smiled.

“Question,” Suga posed about fifteen minutes into the first episode. “Why are they having sex when they’ve barely known each other?”

“Do you think you have the right to ask that question?” Nishinoya criticized.

“Asshole.” The older omega pushed the smaller one onto the floor.

A few episodes later, Tsukishima leaned into the alpha to whisper in his ear. “Would you be that jealous too over a hickey?”

“Am I the one who gave you the hickey or am I the one not dating you?”

“The one who gave me the hickey, of course.” Kei laughed softly.

“Well, if anything is bruising your body it better be my lips and my lips only.” Tetsurō leaned back and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek.

“Is that going to include the really awkward standing up mirror sex? Because that was simply weird.”

“Is mirror sex completely off the table, or is it just sex while standing up? Also, if you ever want a day where I just dress you up in attractive clothes, I have a stylist on speed dial.”

“How romantic.” Tsukishima dragged his fingers though Kuroo’s hair. “I’ll have to think about all my options.”

“No rush.”

A few more episodes passed before Yamaguchi announced: “Omega males need more representation in the media.”

“I agree.” Nishinoya said wistfully.

“This is cute and all, two alphas fighting over the omega, but the omega is always female.” Suga agreed.

“Exactly, sometimes we like to be fought over too.” Yamaguchi folded his arms and leaned back. His gaze caught Ushijima’s briefly, and he quickly looked in another direction. “Not that it’s ever happened, but it’s nice to dream.”

“If anyone’s been fought over, it would be Suga.” Ennoshita pitched in.

“Fabulous never sleeps.” Suga pretended to flick his hair back.

They decided to call it quits after a couple more episodes. Kuroo ordered dinner for them from a local restaurant he owned, and Iwaizumi took Oikawa with him to pick it up.

“Ushijima, Bokuto, will you help me set the table?” Daichi stood up and headed toward the kitchen.

“Of course.” They jumped up quickly.

“We’ll help too.” Akaashi grabbed Suga and Yamaguchi by the hands and dragged them into the kitchen. Ennoshita took charge of Nishinoya and Hinata.

“Kuroo-san,” Tsukishima hesitated. The alpha leaned his head back into the omega’s lap. Kei brought his fingers up to the alpha’s face and traced soft lines across his cheeks.

“What is it?”

The omega leaned over and pressed and upside-down kiss to his boyfriend’s lips. “Our friends are not subtle.”

“They’ll get some practice in.” Kuroo grinned.

The blond trailed his hands down Kuroo’s neck, before he splayed them on his shoulders. His right hand continued the trail, and he traced the lines which made up the large owl tattoo, as a sign of Bokuto’s syndicate.

“They’re prettier than the first time I saw them.” He whispered.

“I love that you like them.” Tetsurō pulled away just far enough to turn around and pinned Tsukishima to the couch between his arms. “I can’t decide how I’d prefer to see you.”

“Huh?”

“Irezumi or bare.” He picked up Kei’s hand with his left and pressed a kiss to the palm. He trailed down the skin to the wrist and nosed the sleeve of the sweatshirt away. “You look so beautiful as it is. It would almost be a shame.”

“I like the idea of being wholly yours, however.” Tsukishima lifted his free hand and wrapped it around Kuroo’s neck where it rested on his mating gland. “I could have your bite on my neck and the symbol of your syndicate across my skin. Yours in every way.”

Kuroo leaned in, only a hair away from kissing him. “You know how to provoke me into action, omega. It’s quite terrifying.”

“I’ve often been told I have an unnatural skill in provocation.” Kei smirked. “If you aren’t going to kiss me, I’d like to go get ready for dinner.”

Tetsurō’s mouth collided with his. His head slammed back into the couch and he let out a soft whine. The alpha pulled back when Tsukishima opened his mouth a little wider to deepen the kiss. The blond frowned and looked to the side.

“Can I stay over tonight?”

“Why?”

Tsukishima swallowed. “I thought it would be nice to actually have some alone time.”

“Are you wanting to stay over to have sex?”

He shook his head. “No—it’s just—you’ve never really kissed me properly. I want to have no fear of anyone walking in on us.”

Kuroo let out a short laugh. “There’s always that risk here. If something happens, I’m on call twenty-four/seven for work.”

“Then, how do you ever have sex?” Tsukishima quirked an eyebrow.

“Hope for the best.” He pressed another quick kiss to his lips. “Ruts are the only exception, of course.”

Tsukishima hesitated before he opened his mouth, but he only managed to get out: “Kuroo-san”, before the others interrupted.

“Kuroo, dinner is ready.” Bokuto spoke in a whisper and Tsukishima didn’t know the man could be quiet.

Kuroo sighed and dropped his shoulders before he pushed himself up from the floor. He offered a hand to Kei, and the blond took it. He ignored the pointed and teasing looks of Yamaguchi and Akaashi across the room—to their amusement.

* * *

Ushijima and Iwaizumi volunteered to make sure the omegas returned home safely. Tsukishima stayed as requested and Kuroo felt on edge. He busied himself with making coffee in the kitchen while the blond reclined on his couch. The TV back on to the terrible drama they watched earlier.

“Did you enjoy the show that much?” Kuroo asked as he sat down in the armrest next to the couch. He pushed a small cup in Tsukishima’s direction.

“It’s more of a curiosity to see where it ends—there seems to be a lot of unnecessary trouble.” Tsukishima shifted into a sitting position and took a sip from the cup.

“She’s very submissive.” Kuroo frowned. “I’ve never understood that particular quality being portrayed so often in media. Do you really want to date a person who will submit to anyone? It makes them an easy target. You’d waste so much time making sure they’re safe because you can’t be around your partner twenty-four hours a day.”

“You have too much on your plate to watch me all the time.” Tsukishima laughed.

“That would be a great blessing, getting to watch you.” Kuroo leaned back with a smirk.

“Stalker.” He passed back with another sip from his cup. “Are you going to sit next to me?”

“I’m focusing on trying to control myself.” He declined.

Tsukishima tipped his head to the side. “You should trust yourself more.”

“You should trust me less.”

Tsukishima stood and took the couple steps to his boyfriend before sitting in his lap. He took the alpha’s coffee cup from him and set it on the side table. He brought his fingers back to Kuroo’s irezumi. This time he focused on Ushijima’s crimson dragon instead of Bokuto’s owl.

“You’re really interested in my tattoos tonight.” Kuroo brought his free hand to the omega’s waist. He slipped his fingers under the blond’s shirt and rubbed his thumb across his hip bone.

Tsukishima leaned in closer. “I simply want to appreciate anything I can see.”

“That sounds like a ploy to get me out of my clothes.” Tetsurō chuckled and pressed his lips softly against Kei’s. They pecked several times before the omega opened his mouth as a quiet plea for more. Kuroo granted his request easily.

The alpha’s tongue invaded his mouth and Tsukishima brought his hands up from the tattoos to tangle in the man’s already unruly hair. Tetsurō shifted under him and slid both hands under the omega’s shirt. Kei’s fingers trailed down his boyfriend’s neck to press against the mating gland. Kuroo sucked in a harsh breath and pulled the omega closer.

Tsukishima carried his path down and slid his hands under Kuroo’s tank top straps. He shifted forward and felt the alpha’s erection press against him. Kei pulled away from the kiss and cleared his throat. Tetsurō laughed.

“I told you it’s hard to control myself.”

“What would less control look like?” Tsukishima pulled at the shirt.

“No matter what you say to me, I’m not having sex with you tonight. As much as I might want to.” Kuroo leaned away.

“I know—but I’m a little curious. If this is a one on the dial, what does a two look like?”

“You like playing with fire, omega.”

“Only because I have an alpha like you.” Kei brought his hands back to the man’s face.

Kuroo’s hands slid under his thighs and hoisted the omega into the air as he stood. The surprise on the omega’s face made him laugh again. Tsukishima wrapped his arms tight around the alpha and let him carry him, a bit wobbly, to the bedroom.

Tetsurō put the omega down on the bed before he stepped back and pulled off his shirt. “This is all you’re getting today.”

Kei grinned and stretched out his hands as the alpha approached. “I got what I wanted.”

They kissed for a while longer, Tsukishima’s long legs wrapped around Kuroo’s waste, until the alpha excused himself to the bathroom. When he returned, he laid on the bed next to the omega with a pleased smile on his face. Kei reached over and continued his tracing where he left off, now he could see more of the artwork.

“Do you think, one day, it might be my name right here?” His fingers passed over the long stretch of unmarked skin down the middle of Kuroo’s chest.

“Possibly—I know you are considering right now the repercussions of continued involvement with me.” Kuroo rolled onto his side and a brought a hand to Tsukishima’s hair. “I’ve given you until September to change your mind about me.”

“I can’t imagine anything which would make me change my mind.” Tsukishima rolled onto his back. “I’ve never felt so comfortable around someone who isn’t one of my packmates before.”

“That is a good sign. Although, if you need more time than September, I’m always willing to give you more. I don’t want to force you into anything.”

“When have you ever forced me to do anything?” Kei picked up the alpha’s hand and played with his fingers. “If I didn’t want any of this, I would tell you ‘no’ and I know you would back off without question.”

“I still worry I’m pushing you too much.” Kuroo scooted closer on the mattress. “I’ve made the mistake before in the past and I don’t want it to happen again. I don’t want to lose someone I love.”

“Did your last partner die?”

“No—but I let them get close, too close. They were a plant from a rival yakuza group. Not only did I lose someone I loved, but I lost a lot of trust in people, and I lost control of part of my syndicate. The fallout made me unwilling to try again.”

“Until me.”

“Until you.” He smiled and pulled Tsukishima’s hand to his mouth. His lips trailed across the skin. “It’s why I don’t want to fuck things up this time around.”

Kei smiled. “Then, I’ll wait for you to be ready.”

“How the tables have turned.”

* * *

Kuroo dropped him off at his apartment the next morning and Tsukishima felt on top of the world. Even if they didn’t do much, it felt nice to know someone cared about him as a person and wanted to protect him.

Kei climbed the stairs to his apartment and unlocked the door. When he stepped inside, the dark interior surprised him. He expected Yamaguchi to be home and to have opened the blinds. The omega loved sunlight and would throw every window open in every season.

Tsukishima set his keys down on the table inside the genkan and followed with his overnight bag. He reached for the light switch and flicked it on as he kicked off his shoes. He turned the corner into the living room and saw Yamaguchi, hands tied behind his back, feet tied together, and a gag in his mouth.

“Yamaguchi?” Kei rushed forward. The omega broke into panicked, muffled, shouts which he couldn’t understand. He reached forward for the tie, but something impacted the back of his head and he fell forward into blackness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Work is kicking my butt. We've closed down school twice now from COVID outbreaks. We have to switch between online and in-person frequently. All the content we cover needs to be available for students to do while in quarantine at home. Tomorrow, Monday, we start back at school again mixed with only about half the student body. So I have to have online kids at the same time as in-person kids. Yeah... haven't had a lot of time to myself recently and when I do, I clean my apartment.
> 
> Well, here's a cliffhanger to enjoy until the next time I finally get enough time to write a chapter. :) Enjoy.


End file.
